Regular Show Meets Drama!
by pinkluver93
Summary: Chris Mclean from Total Drama wants to take 9 Regular Show characters on a haunted pirate ship and take them on a tour around the world, along with 7 original Total Drama contestants! Prize? 1 million big ones!
1. Chapter 1

(Chris Mclean sits in a camera room with Chef beside him. Chris faces the camera.)

Chris: Hello, Regular Show fans and Total Drama fans! I'm your amazingly super hot host, Chris Mclean!

Chef:(reads a magazine) Huh? (looks up and sees camera) Whatchu lookin at! (reads magazine again)

Chris: And...that's Chef! You may all know us from series' such as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour!

Chef: Cut to the chase man, I'm gettin bored!

Chris: Okay, okay! So, you all love the drama, the contestants, the drama! We at Total Drama Inc. noticed that Regular Show, which airs on CN in the U.S., is getting these following advantages: the ratings, the fans, and many more!

Chef: Show's so popular, it got nominated for an Emmy!

Chris: I know! What's up with that? Sure, my show's gotten some measly awards, but seriously, an Emmy? (rubs his forehead with irritation) So, here's what I did. I sent contracts to everyone that stars in the series. Wanna know a twist? They don't know that they're part of any show. They just live their lives like you readers do!

Chef: It's gonna stay that way! No one knows a thing!

Chris: As far as you guys know, we picked these guys: Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Margaret and Eileen. As far as THEY know, they're all signed up for a free luxurious trip around the world in a big, huge yacht where they can enter a drawing and try to win a million big ones!

Chef:(looks at pics of the "yacht") Hehe, yeah right.

Chris: Chef is right! Only part of what I said is true. Instead, they'll be traveling around the world in a 500 year old haunted pirate ship! I'll describe the piece of crap in two words: not luxurious.

Chef: Yep! It has two rooms set up with dusty bunkbeds, and...all the stuff they need!

Chris: We'll be traveling to places where the contestants will compete in challenges and try their best to win 1 million dollars! And..(reads paper) That's pretty much it!

Chef: Wait, aren't you forgettin' something?

Chris:(scratches head) Oh that's right Chef! (looks at camera) Here's where you, the readers, will come in! We only have 9 contestants signed up, we just need to know from you guys: Which original Total Drama contestants should we take on tour with us? I'm only taking 7 of them. First seven different names I see will be in it to win it! Just press that review button down below and get to it, readers! See ya next time! And by the way, if you put Blaineley, I'll pretend it's not there. She is NOT allowed back in any show I do!

Chef:(chuckles) She's one sly fox, man, I tell ya..

Chris: Yeah, she is...

Please review and put your favorite contestant in! The first 7 will get to go on a voyage with folks from Regular Show! Stay tuned and please review! Thanks a billion! :D


	2. UPDATE FROM CHRIS! PLEASE READ!

Chris: Hey fellow peeps, Chris Mclean here with an update! So, I'm glad that SOME of you are interested in this idea. According to the 2 reviews I got from SecrecyKilledTheCat and DXG LOVER, Duncan, Gwen, Noah and Cody are signed up for the season. I like your picks, guys.

(Looks at the signed contracts.)

Chris: So I already sent those 4 notices about, you know, how they have to come back or else they're in big huge super gigantic trouble. Okay, I know it sucks, and how you all love those other dudes from Total Drama, but, for the last 3 people, I ONLY want girls. Why? (pulls out a letter) I got this stupid feminist letter saying they'll sue if there's not more girls on the show! Ughhhh. So, it can be any of the 3 girls from Total Drama, NOT Blainelely aka Mildred! Sorry DXG LOVER, I can NOT chance her doing secret deals with Chef again. Imagine what she'll do to the regular newbies! I can't afford any more lawsuits! (clears throat) Okay, so, next three GIRLS I see in the review list will be in it to win it, guys! So click that review button down there and get to it! The faster you do, the faster we'll get this ship in flight! Til next time, I'm Chris Mclean!


	3. Last update regarding contestants

Chris: Alright, thank you Sith for the review! Readers, your next 3 girls picked for the competition are Eva, Katie, and Sadie. Let's hope neither of them kill anyone. Okay guys, next time you'll see me, I'll be introducing everyone to each other and getting them ready for their voyage arpund the world...in a crappy haunted ship! So, make sure you turn in next time for Total...DRAMA...uhh, I haven't thought of the name yet. (Chef rolls eyes at him) What?


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

(Chris is standing on a dock. The ship they will all be traveling in is on the other side of the dock. Chef waits inside that ship, waiting to drive it to their first destination. Individual boats will be taking the 16 contestants to the dock(like the way it was done in TDI).)

Chris: Hello everyone! Welcome to Total Drama...agh! Still can't think of a name. But whatevs, what matters is this show's happenin'! Now, the original 7 Total Drama peeps'll be here any minute on their boats. Some will be traveling together, some not. Then, after those guys arrive, the 9 new suckers are gonna arrive and realize they're not in paradise anymore (laughs) It'll be GREAT! (looks out in the distance) There's a boat arriving now!

(Boat arrives. Cody jumps off and walks down the dock.)

Cody: Chris! What's up? (slaps Chris's hand)

Chris: Not much, bro. Can't wait to see your face when your lover girl arrives.

Cody:(gets a petrified face) No nononononononoNOOOO! Please! Don't bring her back! I have a RESTRAINING ORDER! (cries)

Chris: Jeez dude, relax. She's not coming back, don't worry.

Cody:(calms down) Oh. Really?

Chris: Yeah, she jams my nerves too, lucky for you. (looks out in distance) Buuut, you will have to deal with this chick.

(Next boat that arrives drops off Eva. She walks down the dock, ignoring Chris.)

Chris: Hey Eva, glad to see you compete this time.

(She stands next to Cody.)

Cody: Sup?

Eva:(annoyed) The sky..

Cody: Yep, yep! Sure is! Heheheh...heh.

(Next boat arrives and drops off Noah.)

Chris:(nods to Noah) Noah. Great to have you-

Noah: Another season of "Torture the hopeless bait"? How enticing. (stands next to Cody)

Cody: Uhhhh, sup?

Noah: Not much, really. Just waiting for Chris to enjoy killing me already.

Cody: I know! The plane from last season was crazy!

Eva: Quit whining, you big wussies! He's offering money, what do you expect!

Noah: Trust me, Eva, it's challenging! No offense, but when you last in a competition for less than a week, you don't even know the half of it.

Eva:(slightly angered) I'll be here longer than both you dweebs, just you wait!

(Boat arrives, dropping Duncan and Gwen off. They walk off, holding hands.)

Duncan:(to Chris) Just to let you know, I'm TOTALLY bailing if Courtney's in on this comptetition, I don't care what the stupid contracts say!

Gwen: Same goes for Heather. Three seasons of her was bad enough, any more of her and I'll probably jump off a deep end.

Chris: You both are in luck. Courtney and Heather will not be returning, but we have some fan favorites down by the dock, plus more!

Duncan:(they walk down to the dock and see the others) Ah great, what's he mean by more anyway?

Gwen:(crosses her arms) I can't wait to know.. (sees Cody waving to her, she awkwardly waves back)

Chris: The last two should be here any moment now.

(Boat arrives dropping Katie and Sadie off)

Chris:(to girls) Hello, ladies! Hope you're ready to compete!

Katie: Oh my gosh, we SO are!

Sadie: Yeah! (to Katie) And we'll TOTALLY go til the end!

Katie: Oh my gosh, Sadie, if you're voted off, I'm totally going with you!

Sadie: And if you're voted off, I'm totally going with you too!

Chris: Uhh, continue the convo down by the end there, kay? I got a show to do.

(Chris walks down to the seven contestants that await their future.)

Chris: So, guys, bet you're excited!

Gwen: Actually, I am kinda stoked. I'd usually try to find a loophole in the dumb contract by now, but..when I heard we'd be going on this old haunted ship, it sparked my interests.

Katie and Sadie:(scared) Old haunted ship?

Chris: Shush! You don't wanna say that outloud!

Noah:(sarcastically) Why not, will the old ghosts hear us and tear out our souls?

Chris:(not amused) Haha. While almost funny, it's NOT the reason. The producers and I thought it'd be a good idea to mix you guys up with different people who are JUST as crazy as you are!

Duncan: Any of my ol' pals from juvie?

Chris: Nope, even better! (to camera) We'll be right back with more...Total...Drama...MASHUP!

Noah: That's original..


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama...MASHUP! Yep, that'll work!

(crickets)

Chris: Now that the old cast has arrived, the new castmates are on their way now. (looks out in the distance) I see some suckers coming now!

(Boats arrives. It drops off Muscle Man and High Five Ghost)

Muscle Man:(takes his shirt off) WOOOOOOOOOO! I'm ready for the cruuise, baby! (he and HFG run down the dock woooing)

Chris: Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, welcome, dudes!

(They high five Chris.)

Muscle Man: I hope there's tons of chicks and dip on that cruise ship, bro! I'm totally psyched with a capital S! (they both look around) Where is it anyway?

Chris: There is none. But there's an old haunted ship down that way. (camera shows the old ship, with some wood breaking off)

Muscle Man: Ahh what? That's a lame boat, bro. We're leavin' this popsicle stick.

Chris: Sure, but you'll have to catch your boat. (boat has disappeared into the distance) You could always swim back. (sharks come up out of water and snatch a duck)

Muscle Man:(him and HFG walks down to where the others are) This blows!

Cody:(to Muscle Man and HFG) Sup dudes?

Muscle Man: Fives, did I just hear a squirrel or something?

HFG:(smiles and shrugs, they both laugh as Cody sighs)

(Next boat arrives. It lets off Mordecai and Rigby. They walk down the dock.)

Rigby: A week without work!

Mordecai: A week without Benson!

Both: Yeayuh!

Chris: Mordecai, Rigby, glad you guys are here!

Mordecai:(to Chris, happily) Dude, I can't wait til we hit the cruise ship!

Duncan: Cruise ship? (laughs)

Muscle Man:(calls out to them) Hey losers, there's no cruise ship, just a stupid old haunted ship! Try swimming back to shore!

Mordecai: Wait, Muscle Man's here? Dude, I didn't-

Chris:(pulls out contracts) You signed contracts, just go by the others and I'll explain everything.

Rigby: No way! I'm swimming back!

Mordecai: Rigby wait-(Rigby jumps in the water and tries to swim, but a shark approaches him)

Rigby: AHHHHH! NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Mordecai: Dude, swim back! SWIM BACK!

Rigby:(swimming back) I'M TRYING! (swims back, Mordecai quickly pulls him up. He's soaking wet. They walk down by the others, who are laughing at them)

Muscle Man: Too bad, you girls would make good fish food! (Everyone laughs)

Mordecai:(sighs) This sucks.

Rigby: I think I'd rather be back at work..

(Next boat comes. It drops off Skips. He walks down the dock, no emotion in his face.)

Chris: So yeah, not a cruise ship but a-

Skips: I know. (Chris frowns. He reaches the others)

Mordecai: Skips, you signed up for the cruise too?

Skips: This ain't a cruise ship, fellas. You're signed on for a reality show.

Mordecai: Whoa, we are? Ah man, I HATE those!

Rigby: Why'd you sign up then if you knew we'd be traveling around in a stupid old haunted ship?

Skips: Eh, thought I'd see what the hubbub was about.

(Next boat arrives and drops off Margaret and Eileen. They walk down the dock.)

Chris: Eileen, Margaret, welcome!

Eileen:(smiles) Hi there. Thanks for the welcome.

Margaret: Hey, where's the big cool cruise ship?

Chris: Go down by the others and I'll explain everything, ladies.

(They walk down to where Mordecai and Rigby are.)

Mordecai: Uhh, H-h-hey Margaret!

Margaret: Oh, hey Mordecai!

Eileen: Hey Rigby. Are you going on the cruise too?

Rigby: This ain't no cruise. It's a stupid haunted pirate ship.

Margaret: But that's not what it said on the papers we signed.

Mordecai: I think he tricked us, but I'm not sure.

Rigby: Look at it this way, dude, atleast we're away from Benson.

(Benson and Pops walk down the docks where they are.)

Mordecai:(glares at Rigby) You had to jinx us.

Pops: Mordecai, Rigby!

Mordecai: Pops, Benson, what are you guys doing here?

Benson: No, what are YOU guys doing here? I came to go on a cruise and get away from work for a while! But it looks like I won't be enjoying myself since you guys are here-

Chris:(now in front of the cast) You wouldn't be enjoying yourself anyway, dude.

Muscle Man: What's going on here, bro? This blows potato sticks!

Chris: If any of you actually read the fine print in your contract, you wouldn't be so surprised that you're not riding on a 5 star cruise ship. Like the past seasons of Total Drama, there are challenges, competition, teams, and, of course a million dollar prize! You newbies might remember something along the lines of a mil, I hope. (some of them mumble) This season, we'll be traveling around the world on that ol' haunted pirate ship back there. Last one standing gets the million!

Benson:(laughs) Uh, while a million would be nice, I'd rather try to win it on a cruise ship the normal way instead of risking my life on a haunted death trap. So bring my boat back, or I'll call my lawyers!

Chris: Sorry, man. Contract's a contract. Shouldn't have signed something you couldn't commit to!

(Benson rages in the background)

Chris: What will happen next time? Where will we be going? Can Benson ACTUALLY top Eva in the rage category? Find out next time on...Total...Drama...MASHUP!

Benson:(is bright red) I'LL FIND A LOOPHOLE AND SUE THE HECK OUTTA YOU! AGH!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

(It's been an hour since the ship sailed off, heading to its first destination. Meanwhile, Chris shows everyone around the ship. It's a couple stories high, so there is much to see. Chris has led them up to the very top room, where a set of bleachers are set up.)

Chris: This is where the eliminations will take place. Your team will go into the confessional and vote someone from your team off. Afterwards, your team will sit on these dusty bleachers. When your name's called, you recieve a good sized candy pirate and you're safe.

Mordecai:(points to a door) What's the door for?

Chris: Glad you asked. Why don't you all take a peek? (some peak out) If you do not recieve a candy pirate, you will jump off the plank of shame and land in the sea of mystery, where you will hopefully not get eaten by anything that's in there.

Margaret: Umm, it seems pretty high.

Chris: Sure is! It's about...oh, I dunno..a 40 foot drop or so? (some gasp)

Pops: Oh my! Will there be lovely dolphins in the sea who will take us scalliwags to the nearest land?

Chris:(chuckles) Depends on what sea or ocean we end up in when eliminations take place. You'll either be lucky and find land close by, or you'll be stuck in the ocean in the middle of nowhere. (some nervously mumble) So yeah, if you're not waterproof, I'd suggest playing the game right or making some friends, otherwise, you'll be done like dinnah!

(Later on in the night, the girls all go into a medium-sized room that has 3 bunk beds set up.)

Katie:(gasps) Oh my gosh, Sadie, bunk beds!

Both: EEEE!

Katie: I totally want the top bunk!

Sadie: Why do you get the top bunk? I want the top bunk!

Katie: You know I like the top, Sadie. Remember at Jenny's party when-(they continue to argue)

Gwen:(to Eva) You okay with top bunk?

Eva: Yeah, whatever. (they both go to their beds)

Sadie: Whatever, Katie, it's not like I hate the bottom but-

Margaret: Girls!

Both: What!

Eileen: Why don't you girls play rock paper scissors to see who gets the top?

Both:...okay! (they play, Sadie loses)

Katie: Yay!

Sadie: That is so not fair, you cheated!

Katie: I did? Oh my gosh, I didn't know! I haven't played RPS in a long time!

Sadie: Oh my gosh, me either! Like, I so didn't know! I'm so sorry for fighting with you about a bed!

Katie: Me too! (they hug) You sure you dont want the top?

Sadie: No, you can so have it! (they go to their beds, giggling)

Eileen:(to Margaret) Can I have the top bunk?

Margaret: Sure, Eileen, I don't mind.

Eileen: Yay!

(The boys step into a bigger room set up with 5 bunk beds.)

Benson: Oh great, I'm suddenly a kid again. (takes a bottom bunk)

Pops:(climbs onto the top bunk) Oh I just adore bunked sleeping boxes! So wonderful and nostalgic!~

Mordecai:(takes the top bunk)

Rigby: What? Why do I have the bottom?

Mordecai: Because...I called dibs.

Rigby: No you didn't! You just climbed to the top like you were king or something! Didn't say a word!

Mordecai: What's the big deal? It's just a bed.

Rigby: No way! Top bunk is for the AWESOME people!

Mordecai: Fine, we'll play rock paper scissors to see who's the "awesome" one.

(They play. Mordecai loses.)

Rigby: OOOOOOOOH! I get top, I get TAWP!

(Muscle Man and High Five Ghost play RPS, Muscle Man wins.)

Muscle Man: Ha! You get bottom, loser! WOO!

Noah:(to Cody) Want my bottom bunk?

Cody: Sure! Easy access all the way!

Noah:(confessional) It was either him or risk my life with a pierced junkie or a yeti with a roid complex. I didn't have much of a choice.

Duncan:(to Skips) I better get the top, big guy. I don't think the beds are too stable.

Skips: What do you mean?

Duncan:(jumps onto the top) Trust me. Chris don't spend much on anything when it comes to others. Imagine if you took the top. I'd be dead within five seconds.

Rigby: Skips got the loser bunk! OOOOOOH!

Rigby and Mordecai: -

Duncan:(angered) If you losers don't shut your pie holes, you'll find your faces on my knuckles by morning, got it?

(They nod.)

Rigby: He's not so tou-(gets punched by Mordecai) OWWWW!

Chris:(from his hot tub in his own personal room, laughing) I sense the tension already. We'll be right back with more...TOTAL...DRAMA...MASH-UP!


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

(It's morning. The guys are sleeping in their bunk beds. A minute later, the boat hits something and it causes a rumble, causing most to wake up.)

Rigby:(snoring, then falls off the bed from the rumble) Oof! (rubs head) Ahhh man.

Mordecai:(wakes up and sees Rigby) Hm. Bet you wish you had the "loser" bunk now, huh?

Rigby: No way! Haven't you heard the saying, "Real men fall, boys stay put"?

All except Rigby: No.

Chris:(over loudspeaker) Sorry about the rumbly wake-up call, mateys. Chef is still learning how to drive this huge thing. Just in case, I hope you guys all know how to swim...in -10 degree waters!

(In girls cabin, the girls are already awake)

Katie: Oh my gosh, Sadie, did you feel that?

Sadie: Oh my gosh, Katie, I so did!

Eva: Shut up! (makes bed and heads to the door) I'm first to use the restroom (closes door)

Margaret:(confessional) So umm...I'm having a totally cool time here. But, that one girl is kinda scaring me a bit.

Gwen:(confessional) Okay, so, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be. I mean, Katie and Sadie and even Eva couldn't be as bad as Heather or Courtney were. Maybe since all those other people are kinda new to this, I might actually get close to the mil this time around. Then I can buy my way outta this stupid contract. (crosses arms and sighs) Hopefully..

Katie:(confessional) Oh my gosh, Sadie, I'll so be sad if we're kicked off first!

Sadie:(confessional) Oh my gosh, Katie, me too! But, I think we should be okay, right?

Katie:(confessional) Yeah, we've been watching people do this stuff for like, 3 seasons!

Sadie:(confessional) When we win, we should totally buy Justin as our live standee!

Katie:(confessional, gasps) EEEE! That'd be such a dream come true!

Katie and Sadie:(confessional) EEEEEEEEEEE-

(When Eva gets there, the guys are already waiting in line. She skips ahead of them all.)

Duncan:(at the back) Uhh, isn't there a girls bathroom?

Eva:(looks around, and, of course, there isn't) No. (goes ahead of the guys and pushes Noah, who's at the front, aside)

Rigby: Hey, skipper dude, wait your turn! We were all in front of-(gets punched by Mordecai)

Eva:(looks back with rage) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Mordecai:(trembling) Uhhh, he s-s-s-said, he likes...how... pretty your... hair is?

Eva:(has no emotion on her face) Oh, thanks. (Pops comes out of the stall and Eva goes in)

Pops: Oh, how I feel so relieved! (walks off) Lalalala~

Rigby: Ah man, you just let that guy go in! Now we have to wait even longer!

Mordecai: Rigby, that was a girl, man, a TOUGH, MUSCLEY girl! What were you thinking?

Cody: Careful what you say to Eva. She's got a huge temper!

Rigby: Ugh, note taken..

(Tons of sounds are heard, and there are rumblings in the floor.

Chris:(over loudspeaker) Attention, shark bait, (clears throat) LAAAAAND HO! Head to the commom area to exit the ship.

(All the guys leave the line except Rigby.)

Rigby: I'm not goin' anywhere til I take a leak, I've been holdin' it in all night!

Mordecai: Dude, c'mon! (pulls Rigby's arm)

(Everyone in common area is seen screaming and jumping out of the ship. It's a high drop, of course.)

Cody: Aghh,(looks around him) CANDY! (goes to a candy bush and munches away)

(Think of the sweet room in Willy Wonka. This is pretty much a copy of that.)

Benson:(picks gumballs off the floor and observes them) Is this some kind of joke the crew set up?

Duncan:(laughing at him) Try shoving 'em up that slot, see how good you feel! (rolls over in frosted grass laughing while Benson rolls his eyes and walks away)

Benson:(confessional) If this is a confessional camera, then I confess this...(gets red with anger) I DON'T LIKE RELIVING MY SCHOOL YEARS! Seriously, there's not one gum joke in the book I haven't heard, so the joke's on that punk! (crosses arms) They don't bother me a bit...not in the slightest..

Gwen: I'd cool the jokes, that guy has a major temper. I mean, who knows what he's capable of?

Duncan: Who cares? He walked away. What's he gonna do, injure me with his gumballs?

Noah:(looks around) I don't remember a "candy-covered island" being on any world map.

Chris: Then the maps you look at are totally false. We are in...Cavity Land!

Pops:(in awe of his surroundings) Oh, how I adore all of these splendid confectioneries!

Skips: We must be in another dimmension, places like this only exist in fantasy dreams.

Chris: Nope, we're still on Earth.

Cody:(excitedly smushing candy against his face) How much does it cost to live here? I'll pay whatever, as long as I can live here with all the precious caaaandy!

Chris: Here in this land of candy, you'll all take part in challenges! As you all can see, it's a pretty big land, tons of sweets. There's enough sweet stuff here to give you diabetes, kill you, then give you diabetes again!

Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa.

Chris: First, you will all try to avoid the evil monster bunny, being remote controlled by Chef in the ship! He's a 30 foot bunny of evil that'll tear ya limb from limb if he catches you. Try not to be a tough guy and he might just spare you and throw you into a cotton candy bounce house. The last five still in the running will get an advantage in the next challenge.

Eileen:(sees bunny and points to it) That doesn't look like a nice bunny.

(The bunny is still far away, heading towards them.)

Chris: Well, guess you guys better keep your sweet heads up! That bunny don't take it slow! (runs off)

(The rest run off as well in their own teams, screaming)

(Eva, Cody and Noah run. Meanwhile, Cody stops to grab more candy.)

Noah: Dude, this is no time for candy collecting! You don't wanna be rabbit food!

Cody: I know I know, but...(chews gummy bears) It's so ADDICTING!

Eva: Forget him, let's just go.

Noah: Nah, his psycho lover might kill me if I let him die. (pulls Cody along) Let's go!

Cody:(confessional) I couldn't help it! (hugs candy) I just love candy! I love it even more than Gwen! (lets go of candy) Well, no, but almost as much!

(Benson, Skips, and Pops are running. Pops is running backwards.)

Pops: Oh you gentlemen must try this new kind of running! It's so dangerous yet fun!~

Benson: Pops, this is no time for games!

Skips: Don't be so worried. The host'll get sued if the bunny actually injures us anyway.

Benson: Well actually, I was hoping to get an advantage. I'm hoping it's a painkiller. (sees Pops has fallen from dizziness and goes to see if he's okay) Pops!

Pops: I see unicorns again!

Skips:(sees the bunny is close by) Quick, get him up! The bunny's close!

Benson: I'm not strong enough! (Skips proceeds to lift him up, they continue to run)

(Katie and Sadie are randomly screaming and running. They stop.)

Katie: Wait, what if the bunny's actually not so mean?

Sadie: Yeah, like the one at your 5th birthday party!

Katie: Oh my gosh! I remember it like it was yesterday!

(They continue to ramble on as the bunny sneaks up behind them and grabs them up, and they proceed to scream. A second later, the bunny drops them into the cotton candy bounce house, they fall for a bit.)

Katie I love you, BFFFL!

Sadie: I so love you toooooo! (they land)

(Mordecai and Rigby are running, both panting.)

Rigby: Agh, my legs are givin' out, man..

Mordecai: Don't stop now, dude! We gotta be a few of the last standin-(gets hit with a chocolate egg) Hey what the!

(Muscle Man and HFG are throwing eggs at them.)

Muscle Man:(laughing) How you like them eggs, losers?

Rigby: Dude, that was so lame! Chocolate eggs?

Mordecai: We expected more from(they look up and see the bunny coming close and fast) you..

Muscle Man: Hey Fives, you know who else expects more-(they get grabbed) Agh!

Mordecai: Quick dude, run!

(They attempt to run but are quickly snactched up by the bunny's other hand and are dropped into the bounce house)

Muscle Man: Ah what? I lost already! Man, this SUCKS!

Mordecai: If you hadn't thrown those stupid eggs at us, we'd all be still in the challenge!

Rigby: Yeah, you turd! Thanks for practically throwing us off the ship!

Muscle Man: First of all, it was worth it, and point C, I'm not a turd! (looks at Katie and Sadie) Hey ladies, who's a turd, me or those losers?

Rigby: You smell like one, so you ARE one!

Katie and Sadie:(both shrug, confused looks on their faces)

Mordecai: I think that's Muscle Man in chick language. (him and Rigby chuckle as Muscle Man crosses his arms in defeat)

(Margaret and Eileen are dropped into the bounce house)

Eileen:(is yelling as she falls into Rigby's lap) Aw, thanks for catching me, Rigby.

Rigby:(sighs) Yeah, okay. (slightly pushes her off)

Margaret:(rubs head) Mordecai, you guys got caught too?

Mordecai:(nervously) Uhh, heheh yeah...

Rigby: Yeah, because of that total pig! (pointing to Muscle Man)

Muscle Man: What? YOU'RE THE PIG! (they start to fight as Mordecai attempts to break them up)

(Duncan and Gwen are hiding in a taffy bush.)

Gwen: It's gotta be illegal for a place to have this many colors.

Duncan: True, this place is barf, but nothing beats sweets, sweetheart. Plus, Chef is probably still catchin' those other dweebs. Which gives us some...you know,(gets closer to her) "we" time..

Gwen:(chuckles, blushes and gets close as well) Wow, bush makeouts? You're quite the 12 year old.

Duncan: Only the best. (closes his eyes and goes to kiss her, but opens his eyes and sees he's kissing a randon floating gummy bear, and stops, spitting) Puh! Gwen? (looks to his left and sees the bunny has taken her) Man..I guess I'm on my own..

(Both Gwen and Eva are dropped into the bounce house)

Rigby:(sees Eva and screams, hiding behind Mordecai's wing) Don't kill me!

Muscle Man:(laughing) Rigby's scared of girls! (laughs and high fives HFG)

Eva:(points at Muscle Man fiercely) Don't compare me to some sissy girls or you'll end up facedown in the gutter, GOT IT?

Muscle Man:(terrified, but nods, quietly whispers to HFG, grinning) You know who else is gonna be facedown in a gutter?

(Meanwhile, Cody and Noah are still running. Cody is still smushing candy into his mouth.)

Noah: For the sake of humanity, try to stop eating so much sugar!

Cody: I'm fine! I got meds that keep me calm when I eat this stuff, dude, totally cool!

Noah:(sees bunny is heading straight towards them) Full speed, bunny right behind us!

(Cody runs like a maniac. Noah is caught up in the furry hand.)

Noah: This is not how I wanted to die.

Cody:(is being chased by the bunny) HAHA! Can't catch me, can you, fat bunny? (throws jelly beans at the bunny. Some land in his mouth)

Chef:(Chris is raising an eyebrow at him) What? Rabbits eat too.

Chris: There's 5 people still on the loose, and this isn't an hour long show, dude. See if you can get all of them at once.

Chef:(still chasing Cody) What's in it for me?

Chris: Major kudos. (Chef is blank) And a pay raise.

Chef:(nods) GET IN MY HANDS, SNOT NOSES! Heheh.

Chris: I'll be right back, gotta attend to my needs! (walks out) Make sure the last 5 are in your hand when I get back. (Chef nods)

(Cody is caught.)

Chef: Eh, I lie all the time..

Cody: AGH! (tries biting the bunny's hand, sees it doesn't affect him and sighs) It was worth a try.

(Bunny sneaks up behind a candy tree and sees Pops, Skips and Benson catching their breath.)

Pops: I don't know how much more I can handle, gents-(gets pulled away by bunny)whahahaha!

Skips and Benson: Pops! (they look up to see the bunny is there)

Pops: Oh my, please don't hurt me, dear bunny!

Skips: RUN!

(They continue to run when the bunny is lightening his grip on Pops. Benson is getting more tired than Skips is.)

Benson: I don't know how much more of this I can take. I was never an athlete!

Skips: You'll be fine just keep goin' til-(he trips on a gummy bear and falls hard on his face)

Benson: Skips! (goes back to him)

Skips: No! Keep going, you're one of the last ones!

Benson:(sees Bunny coming towards them) But what if-

Skips: GO! I got this! (Benson continues running, soon enough, the bunny lifts up the yeti and continues)

Pops: Oh my, Skips! It's such a wonderful journey across this land of sweets!

Skips: Almost too sweet..

Cody:(still eating candy) Mhhmmmm, sweet is goooooood!

(Benson continues running. As he looks back, he sees the bunny is gone, but trips and falls onto a taffy bush. Some of his gumballs fall out.)

Duncan:(sees it and laughs) Are those supposed to taste like your sweat or something?

Benson: Very funny. Are you gonna help me take down that enlarged rabbit or not?

Duncan: Not unless there's something in it for me.

Benson:(pulls out wallet) How does a bit of money sound?

Duncan: Sure, but I'm not cheap-

Benson: Wait. (hears a noise) It's the rabbit. We need to destroy it or it's gonna capture us.

Duncan: Relax, bozo, it's just an animatronic rabbit.

Benson:(red with anger) I KNOW THAT! Now help me or you-ah, nevermind.

(Bunny is heading towards them.)

Benson:(takes gumballs out of himself and offers them to Duncan) If we throw enough of these at him, it should take him down fast.

Duncan:(chuckles) Uhh, I know you want me touchin' your balls and all, but I got a way to take him down. (cocks piercing gun)

Benson:(squints eyes angrily) Fine. (throws the gumballs at rabbit as it gets closer)

Duncan:(pulls out piercing gun and shoots towards rabbit)

(After all the metal and gum spewed at the rabbit, it finally falls facedown. Benson and Duncan glance at the now-broken rabbit as it lays there. Chris and Chef approach them.)

Chris: Good job, guys! Not only did you both take down the rabbit and avoid being caught, (glances at Chef) You saved me from giving a raise to a certain someone. (Chef huffs and walks away)

(They walk towards the cotton candy bounce house.)

Benson: Where are the others?

Chris: In the bounce house, where else? (pokes a hole in it, causing the bounce house to strangely disappear, causing the inhabitants to groan.)

Skips: What's the advantage for the last 5 of us caught?

Chris:(thinks) Oh, THOSE advantages! Yeah, I lied about those. We're doing something totally different than what I'd originally planned.

Benson: What? I ran all over this diabetic paradise for nothing?

Skips: There's still a million dollars to fight for.

Chris: Skips is indeed correct. (looks at Benson and Duncan) You two are the winners of the first challenge. You guys are also this season's team captains!

Duncan:(facepalms) Agh, not teams again! I hate about 90 percent of these dweebs.

Pops: Oh my, such a judgemental gentleman.

Chris:(turns to other 14) You losers are all up for grabs. Either Benson or Duncan will take you onto their team. Duncan will pick first, than Benson, so on and so forth. Duncan?

Duncan:(looks among the 14) I choose the big yeti guy. Skips, right? (Skips skips to Duncan)

Benson: No, I wanted Skips on my team!

Chris: Once a person is chosen for a team, they CANNOT be switched, period.

Benson: What, you can't bend the rules?

Mordecai: Pfft, you hate when we bend the rules..

Skips: You'll be fine, Benson. Keep your head up.

Benson:(stomps on ground angrily)

Duncan:(confessional) I was gonna choose Gwen first, but I knew it'd be worth it seein' his gumballs explode in his head! Plus, look at the size of that yeti, man. Most of the challenges deal with strength, and he seems to take things seriously and all, so he's cool for me.

Benson: Pops, you're on my team.

Pops:(goes to Benson, laughing gleefully)

Duncan:(to Gwen, grinning) Hey babe, join my team?

Gwen:(walks up to him, smiling) I thought you'd never ask.

Benson:(looks among them) Hmm..(points to Eva) I pick you.

Eva:(walks up with no emotion next to Pops)

Pops: Hello, dear madam. Welcome to our wonderful team!

Eva: Gee, thanks.

Mordecai:(confessional) Dude, I don't wanna be on Benson's team. He bosses us around at work as it is!

Rigby:(confessional) But the mohawk guy scares me to bits! He looks ready to kill, man! Did you look in his eyes?

Mordecai:(confessional) Well, I guess it's better to be yelled at than get killed.

(Awkward silence.)

Rigby:(confessional) Wait, why are we in the bathroom together?

Duncan:(motions to Margaret) Hey hun, join my team?

Margaret:(walks to him) Sure! Oh, you gotta pick my friend Eileen!

Eileen:(shyly smiles and waves)

Duncan: Sure, why not. (Eileen waves to everyone on the team and stands by Margaret)

Benson: That means I pick two times. Hmm..(looks among them, scratching his head)

Duncan:(confessional) Gummy's takin' those two pairs of lovebirds, even if it means I get stuck with Cody or Noah. They both suck major eggs, but atleast they don't share brains...that I know of.

Pops: Benson, may I make a suggestion? I believe we should paint our team with feminosity!

Benson: More girls, huh? (looks at Katie and Sadie) I pick uh-

Katie: I am SO not going anywhere without Sadie!

Sadie: I HAVE to be with Katie or I'll be soso lost forever!

Katie: I will so be more lost if I'm not with you, Sadie! (they hug)

Mordecai:(freaked out) Uhh..same for Rigby and me...sorta. I'm totally workin' with my bro no matter what.

Rigby:(high fives Mordecai) Yeah, we're basically one person!

Benson:(to the girls) Ladies, you can both be on my team.

Katie and Sadie: EEEE! (run to Benson's side)

Mordecai: Wow, I think Benson totally hates us, dude.

Rigby: Yeah, he doesn't even know those girls! It's like he's trying to avoid us.

Muscle Man: One of you dudes needs to pick me and my bro Fives! We're WINNERS! WOO!

Duncan: I like your attitude, bro, you and the ghost can join my team.

Muscle Man:(takes shirt off and him and HFG run to Duncan's side) WOO! We'll take those losers DOWN!

Duncan: Uhh, keep your shirt on though. There's kids watching.

Benson:(looks at who's left, and points to Noah) I pick you.

Noah:(walks to Benson's side) Glad you realize my worth.

Duncan:(looks among the last 3) Hey, dweeb.

Rigby: What?

Duncan: Not you, the other dweeb.

Cody: Haha, cool am I-

Duncan: Yeah.

Cody:(walks up, still munching candy)

Mordecai: Dude, who's team are WE supposed to go on?

Chris: Benson still has two spots left for both of you.

Benson:(facepalms) Seriously? They can't even complete simple tasks on their jobs!

Rigby: Man, just pick us already. You know you have to anyway. (grins) The contract says so.

Benson:(sighs angrily) Fine. Mordecai, Rigby, you guys-

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOHHH! ~We're gonna get a mil! We're gonna get a mil! UH!~

Chris: Duncan, I declare your team to be...Team Gold. Benson, your team will be...Team Silver.

Noah: Again, how original.

Chris:(from the control room, Chef is driving the ship) Where will the ship take us next? How long will it take for the haunted stuff on this ship to scare the bejeezus out of the newcomers? And, how will these guys act on their teams? Find out next time on...Total...Drama...MASHUP!


	8. Chapter 6 7 8

(It's a new morning on the ship. Everyone has gotten up and has had breakfast. Now they're all roaming around the ship checking it out, waiting to arrive to their next destination. Meanwhile, an intern made to look like a zombie is sneaking behind a pole in an old library, near where Margaret and Eileen are chatting and looking at old books.)

Margaret:(picks up a book and instantly drops it) Ew, I felt something slimy on that one.

Eileen: Oh look! (shows Margaret something in a book) This book has a list of haunted ships. Maybe we can find the one we're on in here.

(The intern sneaks up behind them.)

Margaret: I don't know. I haven't seen what's so haunted about this ship yet.

(Intern is about to scare them when he violently sneezes. They turn around.)

Eileen:(gasps and hides behind Margaret)

Margaret: Bless you. (Intern runs away, humiliated.) (to Eileen) This is the weirdest library ever.

Eileen: I know, right? But his makeup is nice. (They walk out of the library) I wonder if it's Halloween and I didn't realize it.

Chris:(from camera room, watching intern run away) Why do I still bother with these guys? Seriously!

(In a room with dusty old furniture, Benson, Pops and Skips talk.)

Benson:(sighs) I might as well get used to piping cold waters. There's no way I'll be able to handle all those neanderthals.

Pops:(sad face) Me, a neanderthal?

Benson: Oh no, not you Pops, the others. The worst of them all are those two idiots. (facepalms) They're never gonna cooperate.

Skips: Never say never, Benson.

Benson: What makes you say that?

Skips: Well, it's not the same kinda work, you know? And instead of bare minumum wage, they're tryin' for a cold hard million. People these days would give their two feet for that kinda dough.

Pops: And with hard work comes great merriment! Do lighten up, Benson. Perhaps you will see sides of Mordecai and Rigby that you never thought you'd see!

Duncan:(walks in) Uh can I talk to Skips for a sec?

Benson: Yeah, no one's stopping you.

Duncan: It's actually a private thing, you know, since he's on my team.

Benson:(gives him suspicious eyes and motions to Pops) C'mon Pops. (They both walk out of the room.)

Duncan: You're kinda new to this stuff, right?

Skips: I know enough. And no, I don't wanna form an alliance with you.

Duncan:(freaked out) Uh, I was-you know, I-seriously? How'd you know I was gonna say that?

Skips: I know everything, Duncan, everything. Anyone who gets involved in an alliance always has a shoe two feet up their backside in the end. (skips out) Thanks for the offer though.

Duncan: Wait I wasn't-(sees he's left, and frowns, walking to Gwen who is nearby)

Gwen: These guys are the real deal.

Duncan: The dude's freakin' me out with his psychic stuff.

Gwen: I know you wanna get all these new people out of the way with alliances, but you don't wanna end up with a shaved head, do you?

Duncan:(remembers Heather's experience and chuckles) No way.

Gwen:(smiles) And let's not forget the Ale-robot.

Duncan:(takes her hand) Yeah yeah, I know, it might take karma points away from me, but think about it. If I won this stupid game twice, Chris probably wouldn't want me on anymore!

Gwen: But a contract is a contract..

Duncan:(takes both of her hands) And money is money, isn't it? Chris hates me with a burning passion, why would he wanna potentially pay me a 3rd time?

Gwen:(smiles and shrugs)

Duncan:(confessional) Karma's bad for me as it is with, you know, juvie and neighborhood kids and all that. How much worse could it get? I'm in this thing to win it, Mclean. Goodbye losers.

Chris:(over PA) Attention contestants, we are currently adjacent to a jungle filled with who knows what, soooo...head to the common area for immediate jump off!

Noah:(crosses arms) I'm in no rush. What could happen if I don't go?

(Something loud hits the ship)

Chef:(over PA) Y'all twerps better get off NOW! A crocodile done hit our ship!

Chris:(over PA) And this ship's only a little more stable than a popsicle stick!

(Everyone yells and ends up jumping at the same time. They all land on a trampoline made of branches and leaves.)

Duncan:(rubs his head) Augh, there's probably like 50 episodes worth of this stuff!

Chris:(swinging from a vine, yelling like Tarzan and lands right in front of the trampoline. Chef falls off a vine and falls on his face) Ladies, gents, and...whatever the rest of you are...welcome to the jungle!

Noah: Which jungle is it?

Chris:(shrugs, not caring) I don't know. I think we're in the African continent but...I'm not really sure...nor do I care to wonder. Anywho, this challenge is probably gonna cost a good amount of you your lives, so if you'd like, you can catch the ship before it-(sees ship has sunk) Oh no. (fake sympathy) Seems I was too late.

Muscle Man: Ah what?

Duncan: I thought we were travelin' around in that hunk-o-junk.

Chris:(a bit of a scared look on his face) I guess we're stuck here. Well, all except me.

Everyone: WHAT?

(The copter arrives over them and lets ladder down. He and Chef start to climb.)

Chris: The rescue copter only has room for two people, sorry! Use your survival skills and maybe you'll make it outta here alive! Sayonara! (they both climb the ladder and the copter leaves, leaving everyone else complaining)

Duncan:(to his team) We don't need them, c'mon losers, I got an idea. (they all walk off)

Benson:(scoffs) Like he knows anything about survival.

Eva:(enraged) HEY! THEY BETTER COME BACK IF THEY VALUE THEIR FACES!

Rigby:(shaking Mordecai) Dude! There could be anything in there!

Mordecai:(a bit terrified) Yeah, don't jungles have big animals like tigers and stuff?

Katie and Sadie:(freaking out) TIGERS?

Pops: Oh no! Someone send a message in a bottle!

(Everyone starts freaking out at once. Benson tries to get their attention. Everytime he fails, he gets redder until...)

Benson: ENOUGH! (they all look at him) If we're gonna survive on this island jungle place, we gotta stop worrying about the what-ifs. Now, to start, we gotta find a place to camp. Follow me and all of you STAY TOGETHER. (he walks, while the rest follow)

(Team Gold is walking through the jungle. Duncan sees Margaret is close behind him, scared half to death. He winks at Gwen, she nods.)

Margaret: It's too scary to set up camp, isn't it? We don't know what's out here.

Duncan:(smiles at her) Chillax, Mags, it's fine. I got this under control. I've been out in the wild tons of times, and that's not just on this show.

Margaret:(smiles at him as well) Oh, okay.

Margaret:(confessional, looking down and blushing) He's totally cute, isn't he? (shakes her head disapprovingly) No no, I love my boyfriend, what am I saying? (to camera) Love ya Darren! (looks down with shyness)

Gwen:(confessional) I kinda feel weird about the whole thing Duncan's doing..but..(smiles rebelliously) It's so ruthless. I mean, you gotta love determination.

Skips: I suggest we set up here. The sun'll be down at any moment.

Duncan: Alright, guys, me and Skips'll set up camp, the rest of you go find wood and food and all that. (He approaches Eileen and Margaret) Uh, Mags? Can you stay back and help me and the big guy?

Margaret:(blushes) I-I can't just let Eileen go off alone, she needs my help.

Eileen: I'll be fine, Margaret. He knows what he's doing. (nods at her)

Margaret:(chuckles) Okay, I'll stay with you.

Duncan:(walks back) Sweet.

Margaret:(hugs Eileen) Thanks Eileen, I owe ya one!

Eileen:(confessional) I really hope she'll be in luck. Her boyfriend Darren is no where near as good as Duncan seems. Plus, Margaret's been talking all about him since we got here. I think he's a great team leader!

(Team Silver is at the spot they want to set camp.)

Benson:(pulls out clipboard) Okay, I set up a list of things that need to be done in order for us to survive here. First part is, of course, setting up the camp.

Mordecai and Rigby: YAWN!

Benson:(looks at clipboard) Speaking of that..Mordecai and Rigby, you guys get to fish for food.

Mordecai and Rigby: AGHH!

Mordecai: Isn't there anything better on that list?

Rigby: Yeah! Fishing'll take forever! We'll be dead by the time we get a bite!

Benson: Nope. And guess what? To stop you guys from slacking off, Eva will be going with you guys to make sure you **bring back food no matter what. **

Mordecai: Why? She could be doing something else!

Eva:(pointing at them) Because... I won't starve to death because you guys don't wanna fish. We're not comin' back til you both got something, **GOT IT?**!

Mordecai and Rigby:(nodding, terrified) Okay. (they walk off)

Benson: Thanks, Eva. If you can catch something too, that'd be much appreciated. (looks at clipboard) Alright, guys, listen up for your names..

(Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are building weapons that will fend off any predators in the jungle.)

HFG:(holds his up, looks like a knife) Cool, huh?

Muscle Man: It's cool, but it'll only help if a BIRD'S attacking us!

HFG: Huh?

Muscle Man: Look bro, (holds his up, about 2 feet bigger) THIS is a weapon. It'll keep those big cats away. (troll face) You know who else keeps the big cats away?

Cody:(walking by them, carrying a bag of berries) Ummm..your mom? Heheh, get it?

Muscle Man: Who told you to make fun of my mom? No one makes fun of my MOM!

Cody: No no no I was just-

Muscle Man:(picks up his weapon) I would challenge you and beat you senseless, but you're like half my size. Let's head back, Fives. (walks off)

HFG:(to Cody) Don't make fun of his mom, he'll beat anyone up that does!

Cody: Oh, o-okay. (He walks back with his own weapon)

(Back at Team Gold's camp, Duncan and Margaret are building a tent while Skips tries to start a fire with two rocks, obviously having trouble.)

Margaret: So uhh..

Duncan: Sup?

Margaret: Oh, nothing. I just...(smiles as she sees he's good with his hands) You're a really good leader.

Duncan:(grins) I get that a lot.

Margaret:(eyebrow raises with confusion) Get what a lot?

Duncan: The whole leader thing.

Margaret: Oh! So you probably lead things all the time, huh? (she turns away and he facepalms) That's so cool.

Duncan:(chuckles and smiles back at her) Yeah, yeah, it sure is...

Duncan:(confessional, laughs) The only thing haunting her is Lindsay's spirit. Or it's just contagious. Either way, it's too funny!

(Eileen and a few others from the team come back with food.)

Eileen:(carries some fish) Hope everyones' hungry. I got tons of fish.

Skips: Well it's gonna have to be sushi tonight, cuz it's been impossible to start a fire out here.

Eileen: Here, lemme try. (goes to the logs and picks up the rocks, rubbing them together a bit, and finally starts a fire)

Skips:(is speechless)

(Everyone walks over and sees the fire, and they happily talk)

Duncan: Nice, Eileen! Shoulda had you do the fire-starting instead.

Eileen:(shrugs) Yeah, I'm an expert at it, I guess.

Duncan:(impressed) Alright. (sees everyone else has walked back) Did you guys make yourselves useful too?

Muscle Man:(holds up his weapon) This'll keep the predators away!

HFG and Cody:(hold up their weapons) Mine too!

Duncan: Alright guys, take some fish and put 'em on the fire. We're eatin' good tonight. (Gwen walks up) Did you catch anything?

Gwen:(opens her bag and reveals snails) I guess we can atleast try to be fancy.

Duncan: Gross, but awesome. (grins at her) You pretty much read my mind.

Gwen:(smiles and sees Margaret is smiling at him, walks to the others) Good luck with your girlfriend.

Duncan: Yeah, yeah..

(Team Silver's camp is all set up. The campfire is set, a large tent made of branches and leaves stands, and the rest sit around the campfire. They wait for food.)

Katie: I'm so hungry right now!

Sadie: I'm totally gonna die!

Benson:(nervous) T-they'll be back, don't worry.

Noah: Or maybe Eva just skinned them to death and put them in stew. It's an easy jungle to get lost in. She probably gave up.

Pops: NO! Oh my, no death! NO DEATH!

Benson: Now now guys, have hope. Eva's probably teaching them a lesson in teamwork. (to Pops) They need it.

(Mordecai and Rigby are being pulled up by a fishing pole. Eva is using them as live bait.)

Eva: Nothing yet? You guys suck!

Mordecai:(to Eva) Dude, this is insane!

Rigby: Yeah, just use other bai-mmph-

(They both are back underwater and are pulled back up in a matter of seconds. Crabs are biting them. She pulls them up and shakes them, sending the crabs into her duffel bag)

Eva: It's a lot faster when you can catch fish with your bare hands.

Rigby: Ahh man! This isn't cool!

Mordecai: Look, can't we just like..hunt something down on land?

Eva: Are you kidding me? Meat'll slow everyone down! Stuff from the sea has vitamins, so it'll put your pea brains to work and you'll be good help to everyone.

Mordecai and Rigby:...oh.

Eva: Now, don't pull the line unless you got **good **catches. Ready?

Mordecai and Rigby: No no not ye-(are released back into the water)

(Back on Team Gold, everyone has full bellies after a fried fish dinner. Now they sit around, pondering what to do next.)

Duncan:(carving his log, looks up at the sky and sees the sun has recently set) I kinda wish I was tired right now.

Cody: I know what would be fun, guys! How bout a game of Spin the Bottle? Huh? Huh? It's a classic, y'know?

Muscle Man: No way! This isn't kindergarten. I think we should play tag, but commando style.

Gwen: No way. I'm scarred for life as it is.

Duncan: Naked tag? That's a new one. (glances towards Margaret and Eileen) I doubt the ladies would wanna get their feet dirty though.

Muscle Man: You guys are lame. We'll just do some cool stuff without you guys. Let's go, Fives.

Cody: Oh! Can I come, too?

Muscle Man:(grins at Fives) Yeah, bro, you can..come along! (he chuckles as they walk off)

Cody:(confessional, rubs the back of his neck) I-I kinda wanted to stay back with Gwen but...ever since her and Duncan have been going out, I-I guess you could say I'm avoiding death, right? Besides, those other guys seem coolio!

Duncan: I'm gonna go see if I can scare the other losers. Anyone wanna come?

Skips: Eh, why not?

Eileen: I'd love to. (to Margaret) Margaret, wanna come?

Margaret: Oh it's okay, I'm fine here.

Gwen:(sees she's staying behind) I'm staying too. I just feel really cozy here.

Duncan:(fakes carelessness) Suit yourselves. We're gonna make memories! (they walk off)

Margaret:(watches him walk off) He's so cool, huh?

Gwen: Yeah! Heh, yeah.

Gwen:(confessional) There's nothing more awkward than another girl hitting on your boyfriend. Well, it's 'friend' for now, but still.

Margaret:(confessional) Gwen seems like she knows a lot about Duncan! Maybe she'll have some good advice for me. I really don't wanna seem like such a spaz, but how else can I tell him? It's worth a try.

(Eva, Mordecai and Rigby return. Eva carries a duffel bag full of fish and Mordecai and Rigby have crabs pinching them.)

Benson: Thank goodness you guys are back! We were kinda worried.

Eva: It took them forever to get good fish.

Mordecai:(brushing the crabs off of himself) Yeah, because you used us as **live bait**!

Rigby:(brushes crabs off as well) I don't even think what she did was legal!

Noah: Nothing on this show is legal, trust me.

Benson: Those slackers needed to be taught a lesson anyway. Good job, Eva! Let's put these over the fire.

Rigby: What? We don't get any praise?

Mordecai: Yeah! We have bites all over us! We worked hard!

Benson: Yeah yeah, keep up the teamwork, now let's eat already!

(They all take the fish to the campfire, all except Mordecai and Rigby, who are angry.)

Mordecai:(confessional) Dude, I swear we're at the bottom of the food chain.

Rigby:(confessional) I know! That chick needs to learn her boundaries. (looks at a red spot on his arm) One of those crabs pinched me too hard!

Mordecai:(confessional) Well, it could be worse.

Rigby:(confessional) Yeah right.

Mordecai:(confessional) No seriously! If we hadn't gotten any fish by just regular fishing, we'd have Eva **and **Benson breathing down our necks. We just gotta grin and bear it 'til the end.

Rigby:(confessional) Okay..but I'm not gonna be grinning, that's for sure.

(Muscle Man, HFG and Cody are walking through the jungle.)

Cody: So dudes, what's the plan?

Muscle Man: Commando tag, bro, don't you remember?

Cody: Oh! Yeah I just uh...(awkwardness) Go on...

Muscle Man: We run through the jungle in different directions, and each time you see an animal, you take off a piece of your outfit! First one to go nude loses!

Cody: Oh okay uh..sounds fun!

HFG: Ready...set...GO! (they all run around, Muscle Man and HFG chuckle to each other)

Muscle Man: He's gonna lose! Wanna know how I know? (brings out a cage of 10 rats)

Cody:(sees them scatter away and tries to cover his eyes)

Muscle Man: Ahh he's gonna lose! He's gonna lose!

Cody: But t-t-t-they don't count, man!

Muscle Man: Rats are animals too! Now you gotta get naked, loser! (laughs and high fives his buddy)

Cody: Ah man! Fine, but don't look! (He strips to his undies when they hear a noise)

Muscle Man: What the heck was that?

HFG: It sounded like a-

(sees bobcat near them)

Cody:(gasps when he sees) N-nice cat, n-n-nice cat!

(Bobcat growls and charges toward them)

Muscle Man: No way, bro! Run for your lives! (he and HFG run away)

Cody: Wait for meeee! (runs away from bobcat, who growls and eats one of the rats. Duncan and the gang are behind a bush.)

Duncan:(pulls out a tranquilizer gun, grins) Watch and learn from the prank master.

(Back at Team Gold campsite. Margaret and Gwen sit on their logs, chatting with each other.)

Margaret: Wow, so after all that, you guys still stayed friends past the end?

Gwen: Oh yeah, we're still tight, this stupid show could never break us.

Margaret:(shyly smiles) I um, I kinda, you know..

Gwen: Like him?

Margaret: How'd you guess?

Gwen:(smiles) I just kinda figured that. I think he has a thing for you too.

Margaret:(happily gasps) Really? What does he think about me?

Gwen: Well, he thinks you're...you know, pretty and...different.

Margaret:(happily grabs Gwen's arms) You **gotta **help me! You're best friends with him, how should I go about telling him?

Gwen: What, telling him you like him or...you know, asking him out?

Margaret:(shyly rubs the back of her neck) I'm not sure, I just know I have these sweet, mushy feelings for him.

Gwen:(smiles) I know just the thing..

(Back at Team Silver campsite. Everyone is bored, sitting in front of the campfire.)

Pops: Ooh! We should play hopscotch!

Noah: We don't have any chalk...or solid ground.

Pops: Ohh...I know! We can play tiddly winks!

Noah: Eh, used to be a fan of it.

Katie: I know! We can spread scandolous gossip about the other team!

Sadie: Oh my gosh, that sounds so fun!

Benson: As much as I want to, I refuse to. It's unprofessional coming from me.

Rigby:(groans with boredom) Dude, we should just play 'die in the jungle from boredom'.

Mordecai: Yeah, really. It's been days and days since I've touched a video game controller.

Eva: You two are hopeless. You wouldn't last one day on your own.

Rigby: We didn't ask for your opinion, now stop talk-AGH! (Eva grabs him up by his hair)

Benson: Look, let's just **try **to get along with each other, okay?

Rigby: My hair hurts, man, let go!

Eva: Backsass me again and I'll skin you with a toothpick, got it?

Rigby:(moaning in pain) Okay! Okay! (Eva drops him) Ugh...

Mordecai:(confessional, chuckling)

Rigby:(confessional, some hair missing from him) Dude, it's not funny!

Mordecai:(confessional) I know, but still, you practically got beat up by a girl..heheheh..

Rigby:(confessional) I'm starting to wonder if she **is **a girl!

Mordecai:(confessional, shakes his head and glares) Dude, that's not nice.

Rigby:(confessional) No, I mean maybe she's like half-robot or something!

Mordecai:(confessional) Look, all I know is we just gotta be on good terms with her, man. You don't wanna end up lost in the ocean, do you?

Rigby:(confessional) Benson's the team captain, he's the one we should be kissing up to!

Mordecai:(confessional) Exactly! And he seems to like her and all, so he'll listen to her before he'll listen to us.

Rigby:(confessional, leans his head on his hand) The things we do for respect sometimes..

Mordecai:(confessional) Not just respect, there's also a million dollars!~

Both:(confessional) OOOOHH-

(Duncan, Skips, Eileen, Fives, Muscle Man and Cody are now together. They were right behind Team Gold's campsite. Duncan carried the bobcat carcass. They all talk quietly.)

Skips: Are you sure we should be doin' this?

Eileen: What if we get in trouble?

Duncan: Relax, guys. It's just a little prank.

Muscle Man:(impressed) You have total guts, bro. You know who else has guts? (pause) My mom! (hi fives HFG)

Duncan:(confessional) One thing I hate is people with bad schticks. It was kinda funny at first, but now? (points finger to his mouth and fake gags)

Skips: You gonna throw him into the campfire?

Duncan:(sees Pops) No, but I'm sure he'd love to sleep on that big head. (lifts it and throws it towards Pops)

Pops: Ow! (quickly sees the animal on him, shakes it off and screams, the rest scream too)

(Duncan and the rest laugh except Skips)

Skips: Oh no..

Cody:(nudges) Cheer up, guy, it's just a little camp prank!

(Pops is crying in a fetal position, while the rest look in fear at the cat. Skips and Cody see.)

Skips: I think it just became more than that..

Katie: I-is it dead?

Mordecai: I don't know..

Rigby: Try poking it!

Sadie:(picks up a stick and inches toward the cat)

Rigby: No no don't I was joking!

(Meanwhile, Benson looks out, red and angry as ever.)

Benson:(yells) Fine! If you morons want a prank war, you got it! You'll regret it! (walks back to the others) Does anyone have a good prank revenge idea?

Sadie: On who?

Benson: That punk and his little teammates!

Pops:(is still sobbing a bit) But Benson, we cannot be sure if it was them!

Eva:(to the rest) It had to be them, no one else would've thrown a bobcat carcass at Mr. Magoo here.

Noah: Correction; it's unconscious.

Rigby:(looks afraid) Say what now?

Noah:(finds tranquilizer bullet on the bobcat's belly)

(Katie and Sadie gasp and whimper a bit)

Noah: We should probably get rid of it somehow before it wakes up.

Mordecai: But how?

Eva: Easy. (looks around and sees an axe by a tree nearby, heads back, then quickly draws it down on the bobcat's neck, spurting blood everywhere. All the audience sees is the blood)

(The rest scream.)

Benson:(confessional, throwing up) I'll never unsee that I-(throws up some more)

Noah:(confessional) As long as she's not relieving her anger by decapitating me, I don't have a problem with that.

Mordecai:(confessional, smiling) Dude, I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty awesome. Disturbing at first, then awesome.

Chris:(confessional, laughing) Oh man, that was the best! By the way, I did not put that axe by the tree just so Eva could use it for whatever reason. (tries to hold back giggles) Either way, she totally gets kudo points from yours truly!

Rigby:(shivers) Y-you're not gonna kill me, are you?

Eva: No, why would I?(is about to throw axe) I don't even need this axe anymore-

Mordecai: Wait! I think I have an idea for a prank, and it involves that axe.

Benson:(disgusted) Ugh, Mordecai, you're sick! We're NOT doing that!

Mordecai:(raises an eyebrow then shakes his head) No no, it doesn't involve killing. I need people who aren't squeamish though.

Rigby: I'm in! Let's prank those suckas!

Eva: Count me in. I don't mind violence one bit.

Noah: Clearly...

Benson: What about the rest of us who ARE squeamish?

Mordecai: I got it covered, no worries.

(Duncan and the others run back to the campsite where Margaret and Gwen are. Duncan, Muscle Man and Fives are laughing.)

Gwen: Should I be curious about whatever you guys were up to?

Duncan: Ha. (walks over and sits down by Margaret) I pranked those silver dweebs 'til they screamed bloody murder! (laughs and puts an arm around Margaret unknowingly)

Muscle Man: Not just you, we helped too, bro!

Duncan: Sure, whatever.

Margaret:(giggles) What'd you guys do?

Duncan:(confessional) Half of me wants to see how crazy she would react if I told her I shot a bobcat and then threw it at some weird guy. The other half though? (rubs neck) It knows girls like Margaret aren't into gore and cool stuff like Gwen is. Whatever, I can't take chances and lose out on this oppurtunity.

Duncan: Eh, nothin' much, we just..you know, hung out and talked-

Muscle Man: No we didn't. He shot a bobcat and threw it at the other team's campsite!

Margaret:(has a questionable face) Wow, really?

Duncan: No no it was self defense, Mags, really! I mean, the thing was about to attack us,(glares at Muscle Man) right?

Muscle Man:(a bit afraid) Uh uh yeah, it's true.

Cody: I agree! I was running away from it in my underwear!

Margaret:(smiles) Oh..okay.

(A while later, they're sleeping in the tent.)

HFG:(hears a noise and wakes up) Huh? (looks around, goes back to sleep, but then hears another noise and wakes up and goes to wake Muscle Man) Muscle Man, wake up!

Muscle Man:(slowly wakes up) Whu-huh? What is it, bro? (noise is heard again)

HFG: I think there's a bear or something out there, man.

Muscle Man:(grabs his weapon from earlier) Let's go check it out.

(They both walk out of the tent with their weapons.)

Muscle Man: Who's out there? Show yourself, you loser! (gets hit with a blood-filled balloon and squeals with fear)

HFG:(scared) Where'd that blood come from? (gets hit with one and almost screams)

Muscle Man: Shh! (walks and looks around) It's probably some stupid koala or some-oof!(he trips over something, he looks up and it's Rigby's dead body) RIGBY!

HFG:(sees and shrieks a bit) He can't be dead, he can't be!

Muscle Man:(nudges him) Wake up, wake up, bro! You can't just die in the jungle and-(looks up and almost freaks out)

(The dead bodies of Mordecai, Eva, Noah, Katie and Sadie lay on the ground. Muscle Man starts to hear voices)

Muscle Man:(confessional) When I saw all the dead bodies laying there, I was all upset and..you know, curious! I wanted to see if they were all really dead! (grins) You know who else is really dead?...No one in my family yet, lucky for me.

Muscle Man:(freaks out and starts running around and yelling)

HFG: Muscle Man, stop!

(Before he would go on a scaredy cat rampage, he saw a figure walk towards him, wearing a long robe with a hood, covering the figure's face. Muscle Man and HFG stand in fear as the figure walked slowly towards them.

Muscle Man:(shaking) W-what are you gonna do, b-b-bro?

(The hooded figure says nothing, but simply pulls out a hand saw that is drenched in blood, both yell.)

Muscle Man: MURDERER! (starts freaking out and goes on a rampage, destroying everything in sight, including the tent. He falls down after destroying the tent.)

(Everyone wakes up, mumbling.)

Duncan: There better be a good reason why you woke me up-(sees the hooded figure and 'dead' bodies walk toward Team Gold's team like zombies.)

Eileen:(hides behind Skips, shivering)

Gwen:(scared) It's like a real zombie movie..

Margaret:(quietly whimpers with fear as she hugs Duncan's body, he hugs back) W-we're gonna die!

Duncan:(cuddles against her cheek) It's alright, Mags, I got a plan.

Mordecai:(still walks in zombie form but his eyes widen when he sees Duncan and Margaret)

Mordecai:(confessional, angry and ramming his nails through toilet paper)

Rigby:(confessional, swatting flies away) I'm sure she was just scared, girls hang on to any guy when they're scared!

Mordecai:(confessional) Yeah right. He's trying to mess with my head or something!

Rigby:(confessional) That's right! Don't let him take control of your mind, Mordecai! Fight him off!

Mordecai:(confessional, shedding a tear) She thinks he's cooler than me, Rigby. I don't know what to do, I can't compete with that guy.

Rigby:(confessional, sighing) I've got a plan, man, don't worry.

(Everyone hides behind Duncan and Margaret as the figure comes closer. Meanwhile, Skips sneaks up behind the figure and removes the clothing.)

Muscle Man, HFG: Benson?

Benson:(realizes he's been exposed and drops the weapon) Uhh..I don' t know what to say..

Muscle Man:(angry) Wait, I was pranked?

Duncan:(points to Benson) There's no way this spaz pranked me!

(All of a sudden, they hear a helicopter above them, and Chris falls safely to the ground using an umbrella.)

Chris:(laughing) Now THAT was classic stuff! (laughing) Props to Team Gold for coming up with an awesome prank like this!

Benson:(smiles) Actually, uh..it was all Mordecai's idea. He contributed a bunch and gave it great effort. (Mordecai smiles)

Chris: Well then, good job, Mordecai!

Mordecai:(smiles) Thanks!

Rigby: Yeauh! We totally pranked them good!

Katie: And this blood is so totally doing what you said it would!

Sadie: I already feel it soothing me!

Mordecai: Yeah, heheh, it can do that. (sees they're having too much fun with it) But uhh, you guys should probably rinse it off though..

Cody: Wait, Chris is back, so that means we can get outta this place!

Gwen: We all survived, so I guess we're all safe from the vote then, right?

Chris: Wrong. According to the cameras, Duncan used a tranquilizer gun to shoot a bobcat, which is not permitted on this island, regardless of how awesome it was.

Skips: Eva decapitated it with an axe, doesn't that count?

Chris: Not exactly. That would technically be considered 'hunting', which IS permitted on the island. (laughing) And THAT was awesome as well!

Noah:(eyes Skips) How did you know that?

Skips:(squints eyes) I know everything.

Chris: Oh really, Skips? Did you know you're one of the reasons your team is on the chopping block tonight?

Skips: Huh?

(They groan.)

Chris: You interrupted the horror scene by pulling Benson's hood off, revealing his identity, it was just getting good, man! Not cool. Therefore, Team Silver wins invincibility! You guys get a special reward: a five-star meal served to you on the top deck, with a pleasant view of the ocean.

(They cheer.)

Duncan:(glares at Skips) Way to go, big guy.

Muscle Man:(chuckles) That was a wicked prank! They were actually covered in that bobcat's blood! You know who else is covered in blood? My mom! (They glare at him) What?

(On the deck, everyone is having their dinner. They sit at their own groups.)

Katie: Yay! I'm so happy we're safe, aren't you?

Sadie: Yeah totally! I totally feel the blood working, too! (looks and sees it's dried on her arm and shrugs)

Noah: I gotta say, those were some mad axe skills. Not a bad aim, I gotta admit.

Eva: Thanks. I'd never kill any of you, though, if that's what you're thinking.

Noah: Phew! That's a relief. You had me terrified for a second, literally. (She rolls her eyes)

Benson:(is still in thought)

Pops: Benson, why do you still look so dreadful? Smile, good man, we've won!

Benson:(sighs) I know, it's just all...unbelievable is all.

Pops: The fact we are having a wonderful dinner here?

Benson: No..that MORDECAI actually 'helped' us. (rubs his head and glances at him) It's like a dream come true, almost.

Pops: I told you they would come around. (giggles with glee)

Mordecai:(eats slowly, sighing sadly)

Rigby: C'mon, Mordecai, can't you atleast try to be happy?

Mordecai: I can't, man. (rubs his head) I'll never have a chance now that she's with Duncan. It's even worse because she's on the other tea-(eyes bug out) Oh crap! (looks out over the deck, Rigby joins him)

Rigby: What? You see another iceberg?

Mordecai: No, dude! Margaret! She could be getting voted off right now! What if she's in the water? Oh man, oh man oh man oh man!

Rigby: Dude, if she and Duncan, the TEAM CAPTAIN, actually have a thing going on, why would he want her to jump ship so early?

Mordecai:(stares blankly) You're probably right...(looks back at Rigby) That's the smartest thing you've ever said.

Rigby:(nods) I'm that good, bro!

(Later in the elimination room. Margaret holds Duncan's hand.)

Margaret: I'm scared it'll be me..

Duncan:(smiles) It won't be, trust me.

Margaret: You sure?

Duncan: Mark my words, babe. (She blushes)

Chris: Well, Team Gold, not feeling so gold tonight, are ya? (They don't say anything.) Anyway, congratulations on being the first team to have someone get thrown off the ship. The guys having dinner upstairs keep telling me there's icebergs out there, so..(chuckles) Hopefully a boat comes to rescue your sorry butt!

(Some nervously mumble.)

Chris:(holds a tray of candy pirates in one hand and a life jacket in the other) I have 7 pirates for 7 lucky mateys and 1 life jacket for the sour luck scalliwag. If you do not recieve a pirate, you must immediately take your life jacket, walk the plank of shame and jump into the sea of mystery. When I call your name, hold out your hands.

Chris:(reads card and gives candy pirates out)...Duncan, Gwen, Eileen, Margaret, Cody. (looks at the three left, dramatic music plays) The first person to walk the plank of shame will be...High Five Ghost. (the other two are given pirates)

Muscle Man: Wait, what?

Chris:(throws HFG his life jacket) Board the plank, matey.

HFG:(sighs and floats out)

Muscle Man: No way! I want a re-vote, bro!

Chris: There's no re-votes on my show, what's done is done, just ask the old cast.

Gwen: Yeah, he's right, unfortunately.

Duncan: Good luck, bro.

HFG:(floats out and doesn't fall into the water)

Chris:(sees that) What the heck? Fall into the water!

HFG: I can't, I float!

Chris: That's no fun! I need someone who can float and scream and-(hears chuckling)

Muscle Man: You know who else can float and scream? (chuckles)...

(Is shoved out of the ship and into the ocean while yelling)

Duncan:(looks out and rubs his hands)

Chris: What will happen next? Who else will get shoved off the plank and into the ocean? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...MASHUP!


	9. Chapter 9

(It's a new day on the ship. A plank of wood falls off on the outside, hitting a random duck in the water. Meanwhile, Cody is sitting on a hard wood bench outside the library, Eileen sits next to him, reading a book. Duncan is carving the wood on the wall while leaning on it next to them.)

Cody: (sighs) It's so much quieter here without those guys.

Duncan: Tell me about it. I can practically hear the water coming in through the ship-

Eileen: (gasps) Oh no! Tell me it isn't!

Duncan: (chuckles) I'm just yankin' your chain. It hasn't happened...yet.

Eileen: (confessional) Duncan is quite the funny guy. He was giving me noogies earlier this morning. (whispers to camera) I think Rigby was jealous too.

Cody: Their jokes were witty though, especially the mom ones and the ones about hot sauce! I laughed my clothes off, literally!

Duncan: And that's the only thing they were good for.

Eileen: Pardon?

Duncan: Look, you can't joke around so much on a show like this. You're trying to become a millionaire, not the next big comedian. That and..people won't take you seriously.

Eileen: Oh.

Duncan: (to Cody) You should know all about it after 3 seasons, right pipsqueak?

Cody: Yeah! I'm just saying, those guys were wicked coolio!

Duncan: (carves a hard cover book randomly) I know, I miss havin' the dudes around too, but I'm sure they're someplace safe where they can tell their jokes.

Duncan: (confesional) It's away from me, that's all I care about.

(In another area of the ship, Margaret is walking with Gwen.)

Gwen: You gonna do it today?

Margaret: Yeah! I finally found the courage to do it.

Gwen: (smiles) He'll totally say yes, no doubt.

Margaret: (excited) Oh my gosh, you really mean it? (glances away with doubt, looks out the window into the sea) But...what if I'm not his type?

Gwen: (sighs) Margaret, you can't think like that. Just tell him how you feel and hope for the best.

Mordecai: (from a distance away) Margaret!

Margaret: (sees him run up to her) Hey Mordecai! How've you been?

Mordecai: I'm good, y-you?

Margaret: Great! Oh, this is my friend, Gwen! Gwen, that's my friend, Mordecai!

Gwen: (smiles) Cool to meet you.

Mordecai: (smiles) Same to you. (looks at Margaret) But uh, I had something I have to tell you-

Margaret: I do too! (in low voice) I'm gonna ask this guy on my team to go out with me!

Mordecai: WHAT?

Margaret: I know! I'm super excited too!

Mordecai: (is nervously but somewhat happy) Wow, that's great! Uhh, what's his name?

Margaret: Duncan. You know, the guy with the mohawk?

(Mordecai has a shocked and disappointed face)

Gwen: (smiling) And the 10 million piercings?

Mordecai: Oh. Oh yeah yeah, sure. That's pretty...a-a-awesome. (Gwen secretly notices his facial expressions) I thought you hated guys with the whole 'punk' thing going on and all.

Margaret: I know, but... (smiles) Duncan's different. He may look like that on the outside, but once you get to know him, he's so cool and sweet.

Mordecai: (is crushed, his eyes bugged out) Oh.

Margaret: So what was it you wanted to tell me?

Mordecai: Oh! I wanted to uh..you know...wish you and Gwen good luck, your team too, heheh..

Margaret: Aww thank you, good luck to you too! Well, I better run. See you around! (jogs off)

(Mordecai stands there, crushed, while Gwen is neutral. Rigby was watching from on the deck through the window.

Rigby: Hmm..

Rigby: (confessional) Dude, I've never noticed how...bad Mordecai feels until now. I guess because the chick he's in love with is about to ask out some jerk that hates us as much as we're scared of him! (gasps) What if SHE tries to beat us up because she turns into someone like him? Ah man, I gotta hide!

Chris: (P.A.) Attention, everybody! Head to the front deck for a little surprise!

(They all get there and notice the door opens and they see...a big carnival?)

Pops: Oh my, is that a land of jibby jabbily fun? Ahahaha! (runs towards it and giggles) I want to have fu-AAH! (falls down a slide)

Benson: Pops! (looks down and sees a very high slide)

Pops: (from below) I'm okaaaay..

Noah: Is this a joke?

Chris: No joke! (they see him and Chef from behind) Head down the slippery fun slide and wait for my instructions!

Duncan: (laughs) That sounds so stupid coming from you- (yells as Chef throws him down onto the ground below instead of down the slide)

Chef: (to the rest) Go before I put you all in my BEEF STEW!

(The rest scream and all go down the slide at once. Duncan rubs his head and pulls Margaret out from the pile and holds her hands.)

Duncan: You okay?

Margaret: (blushes) Yeah, thanks for saving me from the pile. I would've been crushed.(giggles)

Duncan: (chuckles along) Yeah, it's what I do.

Margaret: (confessional) I did it! I asked him and he said yes! I've never felt so relieved. (remembers her boyfriend back home) Umm..by the way, Darren, it's over. Sorry. You were always being such a jerk to me anyway. Unlike you, Duncan would never do the things you did. (crosses her arms, then sighs dreamily) He definitely wouldn't...

Chris: (walks up to the rest of them, wearing a magician outfit) Welcome, tourists from all over, to Carnival World!

Noah: You and the producers couldn't come up with a better name than that?

Chris: (crickets and silence) Actually, this land doesn't belong to me, it's a real place on the map.

Skips: C'mon, what dimmension are we in, really?

Chris: (annoyed) I told you already, Skips, we're on planet Earth, NOT another dimmension.

Benson: No, I'm with Skips on this one. When are we going to go to a place that actually exists? There's no such thing as a place or whole country called 'Carnival World'! What the heck is going on here?

Chris: Listen, your useless overthinking is taking time away, which is not good for the show, which is NOT good for my ratings or *ahem* your possible chance at the million. So...ZIP IT and pay attention! (Benson gets redder and growls a bit but stays quiet) Thank you kindly. Let's move on, shall we?

(He takes them inside the gates of Carnival World, where there's various stands, rides, e.t.c.

Chris: Today's challenges are related to things you see at a carnival, not only that, but the importance of peer pressure. Here's how it'll go down. For each challenge, 2 members from each team will go against each other while their teammates cheer them on the best that they can, don't just sit and watch like a bunch of stunned deer, you guys on the sidelines play an important part when it comes to whether your team wins the challenge. Studies show that the impossible can be conquered with enough encouragement. In other words, never say never, no excuses, all of these challenges are possible for all of you!

Pops: But what if a game is too scary? I do not think I'll be able to handle it if it is too terrifying!

Chris: (chuckles) Then I guess you better man up, cuz none of you are backing out of your challenges unless you wanna cause your team an immediate disqualification.

Eileen: How many challenges are there?

Chris: It depends on how much you guys can handle, and how each team scores up. Check it out! (directs their attention to all the different challenge sets set up) There's plenty of them here that are perfectly determined to give you every warning symptom on the back of any medicine bottle. Either that or give you courage to do things you never thought you could do. Which reminds me, let's move on.

(They are now in front of two 'Test Your Strength' machines, but both go quite high, maybe about 30 feet into the air and have both have dozens of flags trailing all the way up. )

Chris: These are the very popular 'Test Your Strength' games. I like to call them 'Drop of Death'! (evilly chuckles)

Margaret: (looks up) That's kinda high, a bit too high..

Chris: Oh yeah it is! One member from each team will be harnessed on the machine while going all the way up and the other will be in control of using their mallet to send their teammate high enough to hit the very top while ALSO collecting all of the flags. The first one to collect all of the flags AND hit the very top wins the challenge. (looks at the teams) Pops and Skips, you'll be on flag duty for your teams..and...Noah and Cody will be on mallot duty!

Noah: (has a bit of trouble lifting the mallet) Strength isn't my forte'! Can't you assign someone else to do this?

Cody: (lifts it up but it lands on his foot) OW! Same for me!

Chris: Hello? Peer pressure? That's the whole idea of these challenges, I just explained all of this, did I not? Now, get ready...(they both lift their mallets) Get set...GO! (blows whistle)

(Team Silver.)

Noah: (bangs down on it repeatedly, Pops collects a few flags)

Pops: (giggling loudly and grabbing flags) Oh, this is so fun!

Katie and Sadie: (cheering) Gooooo NOAH!

Mordecai: You can do it, dude! Act like you're trying to impress a chick!

Rigby: A really hot one! REALLY HOT!

Benson: (smiles at them)

Benson: (confessional, smiling) I hate to admit it but..Skips and Pops were right. Sure, they're probably only putting in real effort because there's a million bucks at stake, but it's the determination that counts. It really says a lot about them.

Benson: Yeah and uh...imagine the reward we could get if we win this whole thing! C'mon!

Pops: (calls out) You all must try this game, it's so exhilarating!

Benson: Just focus on getting all the flags, Pops! Grab ALL of them!

Pops: Oh yes yes, of course! Good show!

Noah: (pants but continues to bang)

(Team Gold.)

Cody: (grunts and bangs it down as hard as he can, sending Gwen about the same height) This is harder than it looks!

Duncan: C'mon, dweeb! We need this win, man, we can't lose anymore!

Cody: I'm trying!

Skips: (calls out) I've already got a bunch of flags! Keep going!

(Meanwhile, Chris and Chef have cannons aimed at Cody and Noah a little farther away.)

Chef: Let's see how they like duck meatballs! (chuckles and shoots a bunch at Noah)

Noah: (gets hit) Augh! (looks at it) Who threw meatballs at me?

Eva: STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!

Benson: Yeah, just keep your eye on the ball!

Rigby: The meatball you mean?

Benson: No, it's a figure of speech! (gets hit with a bunch and turns red with anger) Ugh! (looks back) Quit hitting me you son of a-(gets knocked down by a bigger meatball)

Chris: (chuckles) You think that's distracting? Wait 'til you see what I got!

Cody: (bangs and then gets hit with multiple rubbing alcohol-filled balloons) Yeowww! What is that stuff? It burns!

Duncan: (facepalms) We don't have a chance.

Margaret: Act like you're impressing a girl you like!

Cody: Huh? (remembers) Yes...

Cody: (confessional) Now that Duncan is going out with Margaret, I might have a chance with Gwen! Even though I'm not the strongest person around...well, anything can happen when it comes to love! (sighs dreamily)

Eileen: (sees Cody is in a daze and Team Silver is doing well, they're cheering and Pops is giggling) What else can we do?

Duncan: Wait Margaret, what's that you were saying about-

Cody: Gwen! How am I doing?

Gwen: Huh? (sees Duncan nod to her) Oh umm... (smiles at him) I'm really impressed..

Cody: (smiles) You are?

Gwen: But you need to pound harder if you want us to win!

Skips: Yeah, I've got almost all of the flags!

Cody: (puffs out his chest muscles) I'm on it! (pounds harder than he ever has before)

(Pops grabs one more flag.)

Pops: YES!

Mordecai: Is that the last flag?

Skips: I've got all of them!

Benson: (frantic) It is! Noah, pound him to the top NOW!

Noah: My arms are weak-

Eva: POUND NOW OR I'LL POUND YOU!

Cody: What'd you say?

All of Team Gold and Team Silver to their teammates: Pound him to the top NOW!

(The camera is in slow-motion. Cody and Noah dramatically pound down and send Skips and Pops up. Both teams watch closely to see if their teammate reaches the very top first.)

Chris: (watches both with binoculars, sees the winner hit the bell first) And...Team Gold takes the win for the first challenge!

(They cheer.)

Eva: Nice going, No-talent.

Noah: My arms are practically jelly molds right now! (gets hit with a big meatball)

Benson: (tells the rest) It's fine, it's only the first one, we've still got more to go, let's try to keep our heads up. (walks over to Pops) Hey Pops, is your head alright?

Mordecai: (glances over towards Team Silver and his eyes bulge)

Gwen: (hi fives Eileen, then her eyes bulge as well, looking at the same thing Mordecai is..)

Margaret: (hugs Duncan) This is amazing! I can't believe we did it!

Duncan: (grins) Yeah, me eithe-(gets cut off by Margaret's beak lips, passionately kisses back)

Gwen: (crosses her arms and frowns a bit)

Gwen: (confessional, sighs) He looked like he was enjoying it. (shakes her head) What am I saying? He doesn't enjoy it at all, he's just using basic strategy...right?

Mordecai: (eye twitches and he sheds a tear as he watches them)

Rigby: Eh, we'll win next time, right Mordecai? (sees the two and then looks at Mordecai) I-I don't know what to say but...(playfully punches his arm) I'll always be here for ya!

Mordecai: (eye continues to twitch, he won't move)

Rigby: (tries to shake him) Mordecai? Mordecai?

Benson: (sees him and walks over, concerned) Mordecai, what's wrong?

Rigby: Long story..

Benson: (sighs) Well, I'll never know what's wrong unless you talk to me about it.

Mordecai:...h-heart...b-b-b-bro-oken-AGH! (gets hit with a big meatball)

Chris: (by cannon still, chuckles) That should wake him from his nightmare. (to camera) So, Team Gold is taking the lead so far! Will Team Silver be able to function while Mordecai is all lovesicky? And...(sees Duncan and Margaret still kissing) When will those two finally gasp for air? We'll find out when we get back to..TOTAL...DRAMA...MASHUP!


	10. Chapter 10

(The teams are in front of two seperate tables that are in front of a good sized rollercoaster. They wait for Chris to come and explain the next challenge.)

Pops: (has his arm on Mordecai's shoulder) I am terribly sorry, Mordecai. I wish there was a way I could help somehow.

Mordecai: (is still somewhat depressed) It's not your fault, Pops. It's my fault for trying to make an awesome dream a reality. (sees Margaret and Duncan holding hands and smiling at each other)

Benson: (sees them as well) I'm not the best when it comes to relationship advice, but...maybe it wasn't meant to be. Or maybe she'll find out that she made a mistake and she'll come running back to you when the time's right. Either way, you can't let it get in the way of your life, you just have to learn to overcome your obstacles.

Mordecai: (smiles) Thanks, Benson, I've never seen that side of you before.

Benson: (smiles) It comes out when it wants to help a friend in need.

Rigby: It should come out more then, dude! (looks at Katie, Sadie and Eva) Right, ladies? (they shrug)

Chris: Alright, guys, listen up! Before I explain the next challenge, I wanna do a little fixin' up with the teams. Now, to count those of you that haven't participated in a challenge yet, there's about 6 of you on Team Silver. Unfortunately, Team Gold only has 4. So, I decided to create a seperate challenge for the Team Silver member I choose: Eva.

(directs her attention to two spinning vehicles, a male intern walks up and gets in one of them, eating funnel cakes)

Chris: So, my intern claims he can eat two funnel cakes and ride the Spin 'N' Sick here on maximum speed without puking. (Chef gives her a plate with two funnel cakes) Your challenge is to eat those funnel cakes in a quick fashion, then get on the S 'N' S and try not to puke before he does, or not puke at all...if you can handle it!

Eva: (slides the funnel cakes down her throat easily) Alright, I'm ready.

(The teams look at her in awe.)

Chris: Uhh...okay then.

Gwen: (confessional) Who woulda thought Eva would be like a female Owen? Well, the eating part of Owen anyway..

Eva: (in the vehicle) Hurry up! I wanna win this already!

Chris: (puts finger on the remote) On your mark...get set...aaaaand SPIN! (presses maximum speed on the remote and the ride starts to accelerate, everyone watches)

Katie: Eva is like...so tough.

Sadie: I know! I can't believe she ate those funnel cakes without even chewing them!

Katie: Totally, I mean, remember at the 4th grade dance when we ate all that food?

Sadie: And we SO barfed! You barfed more than me and I ate more food than you!

Katie: No I didn't, I only barfed a little bit.

Sadie: Uh no you didn't, I remember it clear as day!

Duncan: (irritated, looks at Benson) Hey, Fun Slot, would you mind putting some muzzles on those two?

Benson: Would YOU mind turning on your selective hearing? No one's forcing you to listen to them.

Duncan: Whatever, just thought you might wanna put a leash on all those dogs of yours before it's too late.

Rigby: (angrily) Who are you calling a dog, you..you!

Mordecai: (stops him from charging at Duncan) Just ignore it, man. He's just a jerk!

Benson: (a bit red with anger) If I want an opinion from you, I'll ask you for it. Otherwise, you can put a muzzle on your OWN mouth, you MORONIC WASTE OF SPACE!

(Some 'Oooh'.)

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOH! Take that, you loser!

Chris: I hate to break up an interesting fight, but..it looks like one of these two is about to chuck it up.

Margaret: Mordecai, Rigby, quit acting like jerks!

Rigby: He was being a jerk first!

Margaret: That's not the point! (cuddles up to Duncan) Just because you fight back at someone doesn't make you cooler or more of a man.

Mordecai: (rubs back of his neck, sad) I'm sorry, Margaret, I-I just slipped and-

Margaret: (disappointed) Just save it, Mordecai. I just thought you were better than that. (goes back to watching the challenge)

Duncan: (evilly smiles at him, then puts his arm around Margaret's waist, watching the challenge as well)

Mordecai: (tries to hold back the hurt, and looks down with sadness crossing his arms)

Duncan: (confessional) What I SHOULD do is brag to Mordecai about how she's an awesome kisser. I could tell that to him with a straight face because it's the truth. (grins) I've already been introduced to her tongue, dude...twice. But...doing that could cause him to be all violent. Even though it'd be easy to take him down, I'd rather watch him cry his eyes out. Meanwhile, I'm on my way to the million while I'm smoochin' a hottie. (leans back and smiles) Life is good.

(Meanwhile, Eva and the intern have been staring each other down throughout the ride. After all this time, Eva easily kept her food down, with no problem. The intern, however, suddenly put a hand to his mouth.)

Cody: He's gonna barf, he's gonna barf!

Noah: Keep it down, Eva!

(Then, after a few seconds, the intern barfs on the ride's mechanical wires, causing it to stop automatically.)

Chris: Alright, Eva wins for her team! (Eva walks up to him) You just won your team a special advantage in the next challenge, which I will explain in a few. (walks with the others back to the rollercoaster.)

(They are now in front of the table and roller coaster from earlier.)

Chris: What's gonna go down here is a whole lot similar to what Eva did in her challenge. Duncan and Benson, you two get to sit at this table and shove 4 extra sugary funnel cakes down your throat-(thinks and grins) Oh that's right, only Duncan has to do this part.

Benson: What are you talking about?

Chris: Since Eva won the last challenge, she helped your team earn an advantage: exclusion from the eating part of the challenge!

Duncan: (goes to sit at the table) Your loss, dude. I'm getting my eat on-mmph! (Chef quickly shoves 4 funnel cakes into his mouth, which Duncan chews quickly and swallows)

Chris: How ya feelin'?

Duncan: (wipes powdered sugar from his mouth) Eh, like a million bucks.

Chris: Then I guess you're ready for the next part of your challenge: shooting live targets while riding a rollercoaster at MAX speed!

Duncan: (eyes widen) What?

(They both sit in different rollercoaster cars, while the teams listen to Chris explain. The two look at the plastic but real looking guns they were given.)

Chris: While your car travels at speeds up to 60 mph, you have to try and shoot your targets as many times as you can. (he directs them to a scoreboard, listing Team Gold and Team Silver)Me and the others'll be keeping track of your score down here...where we're NOT puking our guts out.

Benson: (grins at Duncan) Well, looks like it's your loss now. (Duncan glares back)

Chris: (calls to the middle of the rollercoaster, where a stand sits) Come on out, live targets! (Mordecai, Rigby and Gwen come out onto the stand, wearing coats that have small holes in them)

Rigby: (glares at his outfit) Ugh! How come Benson gets to ride the rollercoaster and we're stuck looking like losers!

Mordecai: Duncan's riding it too, so I'm thinking it's because it's a Team Captain Vs. Team Captain challenge. (glares at Duncan) I hope he loses. (looks at Gwen) No offense, by the way.

Gwen: It's cool, Mordecai. It just means you're competitive.

Gwen: (confessional) And jealous, of course. (sighs) Don't worry, I know the feeling all too well..

Chris: Alright, Duncan, your targets are Mordecai and Rigby. Benson, your target is Gwen.

Benson: Why do I only have one target while he gets two?

Chris: Don't worry, Duncan really only has one target, unless you count Rigby, then that makes it one and a half!

Rigby: I heard that!

Chris: By the way, this is a timed challenge. Your coaster cars'll run nonstop for exactly three minutes, so use every second of it blowing up those miniscule bullets. The one with the highest score wins the challenge. (almost pushes the button but stops) Oh, and also, hitting a target that isn't yours is NOT a good idea.

Duncan: Why not?

(Chris ignores them and pushes the button, sending them off faster than lightspeed it seemed.)

Duncan: (grins and enjoys the ride, laughing) Nothin' but a little high speed to kick in my mood! (aims his gun at both Mordecai and Rigby) And shooting some losers! (laughs)

Benson: (a bit scared, holding on for dear life, but slowly picks up his gun and aims at Gwen)

(Meanwhile..)

Mordecai: (sighs) Longest three minutes ever..

Rigby: I know, how lame-AGH! (gets shot with red lasers) What the 'H'? Red lasers?

Gwen: (gets shot with multiple red lasers as well) I guess cheap laser pointer lights was the best they could do.

Rigby: (gets shot in the eyes) AGH! Is he even supposed to shoot me up here? (gets shot three more times) AGH!

Mordecai: (gets shot more as well) Dude, he's a jerk-AGH!

Duncan: (shoots them and laughs)

Benson: (frowns and shoots Gwen once more)

(Scoreboard: Team Silver 40, Team Gold 55)

Chris: Duncan's nailing this one so far! There's still a minute and 50 seconds left, so Benson can still kick his butt in gear and win this.

Duncan: (shoots some more and burps violently) Ugh..that didn't sound good..

Duncan: (facepalms) That's the thanks I get for eating those spoiled eggs this morning. I don't blame Chef, I blame myself for actually considering his food..and the fact I encouraged myself to eat those funnel cakes. (chuckles) I kinda sound like Owen right now.

(Team Gold's score goes down 10 points. The team argues.)

Skips: Duncan must've shot the wrong target, causing our score to go down about 10 points.

Chris: (looks at him, shocked) How the heck do you know that? I didn't even mention that penalty!

Skips: (shrugs) It's common sense. Anyone could've figured it out.

Chris: (glares, then looks at the scoreboard to see Team Silver is leading, then smiles back at Skips) How's that for common sense, Mr. Know-it-All?

Margaret: How come our score keeps going down like that?

Eileen: I thought Duncan was doing so well.

Skips: Hmm. The funnel cakes probably kicked in already, causing him to lose focus of his A-game..

Cody: (chuckles lightly) You're not great at optimism, are you?

Benson: (grunts with fear and wipes the tears from his eyes caused from the wind, then shoots again)

Duncan: (stomach rumbles violently, he feels a bit sick) Ah man, I never get sick from stuff like this! (swallows and aims back at the targets, laughing)

(All of a sudden, a bird flies in his distance out of nowhere and flies into his mouth)

Duncan: (drops the gun and tries to pull the bird out, but it managed to stay in and put its wings on Duncan's tongue, which resulted in Duncan gagging and eventually throwing up on the bird until it flew away)

(The cars come to a stop back near the start.)

Chris: (sees scoreboard) And Team Silver wins the 2nd challenge! (They cheer)

Benson: (feels dizzy getting off, puts a hand to his mouth, gagging)

Chris: Here dude, (holds out a paper bag) before you barf all over the equipment.. (Benson snags it and runs off, gagging)

(Duncan sits, feeling ill and a bit dizzy, and has vomit on his shirt)

Margaret: (comes to help him out of the car) You were so brave doing a challenge like that.

Duncan: We lost though, babe. And I hurled on this thing! (wipes his shirt) This was my favorite shirt too.

Margaret: Winning doesn't always matter, most guys wouldn't have done what you did. They probably would've chickened out. You've got guts!

Duncan: (grins) I'd thank you by kissing you, but my breath is all stenched from the vomit.

Margaret: (grabs his hands) It's cool, I don't mind. (kisses him gently for a few seconds)

Duncan: (has a happy but dazed face, grins) You know, most girls wouldn't have done what you just did.

Margaret: (smiles and shrugs) I guess I'm not like most girls.

Duncan: (smiles, falls into a bit of a daze)

Margaret: (walks through the exit) I'll meet you down by the others, okay?

Duncan: (smiles and sighs)

(The teams are in front of a large animal pen with tall fences you can see through.)

Noah: (holds his nose) Ugh, it smells like sweaty underwear around here!

Chris: (walks up) That's because the last challenge of the day is an all-time carnival favorite: bull-riding!

Katie: Oh my gosh, so fun! I love bull-riding!

Sadie: Yeah! Like the ones that take change and let you ride them for like 2 minutes until you fall off!

Chris: Actually, Sadie, the bull-riding I'm talking about is TOTALLY different. Chef?

Chef: (hesitantly opens the pen door and two bulls come raging out, everyone else gasps and mumbles with fear)

Chris: So, as you can see, these bulls have handlebars attached to their saddles. Two members from each team will ride a bull and try not to agitate it more than it already is. It's harder than it sounds, trust me. These bulls haven't eaten in a week and our interns trained 'em to be extra angry in pre-production. Needless to say, some of them didn't make it.

Eileen: Oh no, are they okay?

Chris: Of course they are! They're in a better place! You guys, however, are stuck with these cute little bulls for the time being.

(The bulls snort angrily, their eyes turning red by the second.)

Chris: The two that stay on their bull the longest win invincibility for their team...and of course, they earn the always-famous bragging rights. And as for you guys on the sidelines, remember the pep talk about peer pressure while you're at it. And go crazy! (country accent) This here's a fight to break the tie!

(Chef makes sure the bulls are chained down at the moment.)

Chris: Katie and Sadie, you board one bull for Team Silver, Margaret and Eileen, you board the other for Team Gold.

Rigby: Heck yeah! Kick their butts, twinnies!

Benson: Be careful, though.

Sadie: We'll be totally fine, guys!

Katie: Yeah! The annual fair in our hometown has the same exact thing!

Sadie: Only the bull looked different, and there were cushions underneath it incase you fell off.

Katie: We fell off so many times!

Chris: Let's go! We're eating time as it is!

Katie and Sadie: Okay! (giggle and board their bull)

Benson: (sighs) We're screwed.

Mordecai: Why do you say that? They seem like they know what to do.

Noah: Yeah. Their annoying conversations can probably put that beast to sleep in a heartbeat.

Eva: You're lucky you don't have to bunk with them!

Benson: C'mon now, why do we have to trash talk? We're a lot better than that, aren't we?

Eva: (slightly smiles) You can't tell us you don't think the same thing...

Benson: (raises his finger and opens his mouth, but stops) I stand corrected.

Benson: (confessional) I'm not the kind of person that backstabs others, I'd just rather be...privately honest. That's why it annoys me when people like Duncan like to call out people for their flaws, especially when he doesn't take the time to acknowledge his own.

Chris: Prepare to let the chains loose, Chef!

Chef: (about to let them loose)

Chris: On your mark...get set...(blows whistle and Chef lets the bulls go and quickly runs out)

(The teams cheer for their own bulls. They begin to charge around the fence.)

Eileen: (in the front, holding the handlebars) Why did they have to be hungry bulls?

Margaret: (holding on to Eileen, afraid) I'm so glad you're here, Eileen! I could never do this alone!

Eileen: Same here-(bull jumps) whoa!

(Katie and Sadie giggle while riding the bull.)

Katie: This is so totally like the fair!

Sadie: Yeah! Remember the time when I-(shoe is thrown in her mouth)

Katie: What the? (gets hit with a shoe and almost falls off) That's so so mean!

(Chris and Chef chuckle by their cannons, which are now shooting out shoes.)

Chris: Good call on donating your old shoes, Chef. This is almost better than the duck meatballs, almost!

Chef: Them shoes had been smellin' up my closet for a long time. (aims cannon at Margaret and Eileen) Now to pass them along, heheh (fires)

Eileen: (gets hit with one and almost falls off, Margaret catches her)

Margaret: Hang on tight, Eileen!

Eileen: Oh, I'm trying! We're actually lucky this ol' guy hasn't tried to knock us off yet.

Margaret: (gets hit in the head by two shoes) Ow! (looks back at them) Dude, that is so not cool!

(Chris and Chef laugh as they begin to shoot shoes from their cannons at top speed)

Noah: TAKE COVER! (Everyone on the sidelines screams and ducks)

(Katie and Sadie scream as the shoes fly past them.)

Sadie: This reminds me of this nightmare I had when we were in grade 6! I couldn't sleep for weeks!

Katie: I totally had the same dream! (the bull gets more angry) Sadie, why's he acting like that?

Sadie: (scratches her head) Maybe he needs more quarters.

Eileen: (reaches around in her pocket and finds cut up sweet maple carrots) I found them!

Margaret: Are those the maple carrots Chef made earlier?

Eileen: No no, I think this should help calm him down! (she hesitantly shakes the bag in front of the bull)

(The bull almost gnaws at the bag but then widens his eyes as he smells the scent, and he stops.)

Margaret: (quietly) It's working!

Eileen: (gives the bull some carrots) Here you go, big guy.

Margaret: (gently pets the bull) We're not gonna hurt you.

(Katie and Sadie's bull is still charging, but then stops when he smells the carrots.)

Katie: Why did he stop?

Sadie: He's sniffing something!

Katie: He probably has a good nose like your one step uncle-

(They continue to ramble on. Meanwhile, the bull seems to glare a bit up at them and, within seconds, kicks his back legs back, sending the screaming girls head first into the hardwood pen wall, everyone else gasping and mumbling loudly.)

Chris: Team Gold wins invincibility! (they cheer)

Eileen: (concerned) Are those girls okay?

Margaret: (concerned as well) They took a pretty bad hit!

Mordecai: (rushes into the pen) I-I'll check them! (runs to the girls and checks them, they're unconscious) T-they're okay, they have pulses.

Chris: Unconscious? No problem. (uses cannon to shoot shoes at the both of them and they both wake up)

Katie: Ugh, where am I?

Sadie: Where am I? Who am I? (looks at Katie) And why are you dressed like me?

Katie: No, why are YOU dressed like ME?

Mordecai: Ah dude! I think they have some sort of memory loss!

Chris: Well, sucks for you guys, cuz you're kicking someone out of your team tonight!

Sadie: What is he even talking about?

Katie: I don't know.

Benson: Katie, Sadie, do you remember us? (motions to himself and Team Silver)

Katie and Sadie: (shake their heads) No.

Eva: That's just great. Since they're clueless, they'll be even MORE ANNOYING!

Rigby: (giggles and points to their heads) You guys got red blotchies on your foreheads!

(They both look up and quickly cover the spots up.)

Pops: (walks to them and is worried) Oh my, poor dears..bad show..

Benson: (calls out to Chris and Chef, who are walking away with Team Gold) Uh, are you guys gonna help these girls or not? Get back here! They need help!

Noah: They could care less about our well-being. We're just pieces of their ratings.

Benson: (sighs) I learn something new everyday..

(On the ship in the dining hall. Team Gold is eating leftover funnel cakes as a reward.)

Duncan: (motions to Margaret and Eileen) Thanks to these awesome ladies, we're safe another week!

Gwen: Gee, don't forget about us..

Cody: Yeah, we all contributed to the win!

Duncan: Don't ruin the moment, dweeb.

Margaret: (giggles and playfully punches Duncan) C'mon, Duncan, he's right. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of us!

Eileen: (smiles up at Skips) Especially Skips with that skilled flag collecting.

Skips: (smiles at her) Thanks, Eileen. (looks in another direction) I just hope those twins ain't too damaged from the impact.

Duncan: Ah man, way to ruin the mood..

(Team Silver sits in the elimination room. Katie and Sadie have their heads wrapped in gauze. Chris comes in with candy pirates.)

Chris: So, Team Silver, you're probably wondering how you got here tonight.

Katie: Totally!

Sadie: Me too, I'm clueless!

Rigby: I thought we had to do that vote off thingy in a secret room.

Chris: There wasn't a need for that tonight, I did the all the voting for you guys. I have candy pirates for a select number of you. When I call your name, heads up! (reads off a card and distributes pirates) Benson, Pops, Eva, Mordecai, Eva, and Rigby.

(Katie and Sadie shrug to each other.)

Chris: Katie and Sadie, I'm afraid I have no other choice (dramatic music)...but to eliminate...(gets out two life jackets) the both of you!

Benson: (stands up) What? That's not fair! You can't just take two people out at once!

Chris: Actually, I can. Just because you're the boss at your own job doesn't mean you're the boss at mine. Try to remember that, will ya? (Benson becomes more red)

Pops: Does that mean these ladies have to enter the sea of mystery?

Chris: Yes, Pops, it does. Since Katie and Sadie aquired a type of 'brain damage' while participating in the challenge, they're now deemed unfit to continue competing, therefore, I can't waste anymore space on this ship by letting them stay any longer.

Rigby: It's just memory loss, dude, it's not a big deal! I get it sometimes and I'm still fit!

Noah: I don't know about that. Hey Katie, when did you learn how to ride a bike?

Katie: Wow, I can ride a bike?

Sadie: I don't even know what they look like.

Noah: It's actually worse than I thought..

(Chef pushes Katie and Sadie to Chris, where he gives them life jackets)

Chris: The plank is that-a way, ladies.

Mordecai: (a bit mad) Dude, they have MEMORY LOSS. How are they supposed to find land?

Chris: I got that covered. There should be a life boat that'll come and pick 'em up in the water in...oh, I don't know, 8 hours from now depending on the currents and weather?

(They all glare at him.)

Chris: (slyly smiles) Thank you. I'm proud of my caring side, too.

(The girls walk the plank and look down in the water down below, both scared.)

Katie: What's in there?

Sadie: I hope it's nothing scary! That'd be so so-(she and Katie get hit with Chef's shoes and fall into the water, screaming)

Chris: (from the front part of the ship where Chef is driving) Now that both Team Gold and Team Silver have 2 members gone from their teams, what will they do? What surprises await them at their next destination? These questions and more will be covered next time on...TOTAL...DRAMA...MASHUP!


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

(Everyone is in the dining hall eating at their own seperate team tables. Suddenly, Chef comes out with a big box and drops bread rolls and other carb-based foods onto everyones's trays.)

Gwen: (picks up a bread roll) What's with all the carb foods?

Chef: In the words of Chris..(pulls out a paper and reads it) 'You dudes better eat as many of these as you can. You're gonna need the energy.'

Margaret: Energy for what?

Chef: (angrily gets in her face) Quit askin' questions, girly! Need to know basis ONLY! (mumbles angrily as he takes the box and walks off)

Duncan: (notices Margaret is a bit freaked out and wraps his arm around her) He's like that with everyone, don't sweat it.

Margaret: Oh, okay. (blushes and smiles at him)

Duncan: (smiles too, then pulls her close and starts to kiss her)

Gwen: (secretly glares in Margaret's direction, takes a bite of a roll and starts to choke)

Cody: (notices quickly and runs to her) Don't worry, Gwen, I got ya! (gives her the heimlich maneuver, and she spits out the piece she was chewing on, which had a few cockroaches on it)

Gwen: (smiles at Cody) Uh..thanks, Cody. Y-you saved my life.

Cody: (blushes and smiles) No problemo, Gwen-o! (chuckles nervously as he sits back down, secretly smiling at her)

(Meanwhile, at Team Silver's table..)

Benson: (writing notes down in a notebook in a frustrating manner)

Pops: (giggles and plays with his sloppy joe meat, then notices Benson) Ah, drawing pictures of your food, Benson? How inventive!

Benson: (creases as he watches the meat do a backflip) No, just..writing notes down..

Benson: (confessional, still writing in the notebook and looks up while talking) Having 8 members on your team is already too much of a shortage, but 6 is cutting it WAY too close. I'm starting to think Mclean wants me to panic about all of this but..we SHOULD be okay. As long as everyone participates equally, we'll have more victories, especially now that Mordecai is becoming more useful in my eyes. Who knows, maybe Rigby'll smarten up too. (goes back to writing) It'd be a miracle...

Noah: (to Benson) So we lost two chatterboxes...big deal. We just have to work as a strong force. Chris is bound to eliminate someone in every episode anyway.

Benson: (eyes widen) EVERY episode?

Mordecai: Dude, that sucks.

Rigby: Well, if I'm gonna jump off, I wanna be close to a nacho island or..or a coffee land..or a candy mountain! (sees Eileen wave at him, he waves back with an awkward face)

Eileen: (confessional, sighs dreamily) He's so dreamy..

Rigby: (confessional, pours sloppy joe meat into toilet, chuckles) When someone comes in, they're gonna get so grossed out! (laughs then looks in the toilet) Ah what? That's not enough for it to look like diarrhea! (reads newspaper upside down and sits down on toilet) Oh well, I had to use it anyway..

(Ship pulls up to a dock and abruptly stops.)

Chris: (over P.A.) Attention passengers and passengerees, we have now arrived at our destination! Please exit through the front port onto the dock. (singsong voice) I've got a surprise for you all~

(After everyone walks onto the dock which faces the ocean, Chris walks up in front of them all, wearing a red headband, a red Canadian hockey jersey and gym shorts.)

Duncan: (chuckles) What, did we interrupt your yoga class?

Chris: I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now, we've got some fish to fry. (walks back in forth on the dock) So, in the past couple weeks, your teams have each lost two members. (glancing Benson's way, grinning) As much as I LOVE to see you guys 'panic' about this issue,(Benson crosses his arms and glares) I decided to make last minute changes and add an extra person to each team. Two more passengers will board our lovely ship, one of which you classic players will REALLY enjoy, trust me.

Mordecai: (smiles) That's cool. Maybe they'll be awesome to hang out with.

Noah: I hate to kill your optimism, but 'enjoy' means 'greatly despise' in the Mclean dictionary.

Mordecai: (smile falls and he shrugs) It's fine, atleast you're honest.

Eva: More than half of the classic players suck!

Duncan: (points threatening finger at Chris) Yeah, one of them better not be Courtney, I'm warning you!

Chris: I assure you she's not coming back...for now anyway. (to Rigby) Rigby, one of your 'friends' has been calling about you and they're worried sick, so I decided to make them the 2nd person I would bring on. (grins) Prepare to face the affection, buddy!

Rigby: (scratches head) Huh? I don't have a friend that worries THAT much about me.

Mordecai: (grins down at him) You don't have any other friends.

Rigby: Shutup! I-..you're right, I don't. (tugs on Chris's shirt) C'mon Chris, tell me! Who is it? WHO IS IT?

Chris: (pushes him off) Alright, quit it! This jersey is worth more than your life! (points to a boat in the distance) That be them coming right now!

(Boat is close to the dock and stops.)

Chris: Let's all welcome our new ship-peers..(Heather walks out, frowning) Heather..(she's being hugged by Don) and our new contestant, Don!

Rigby: (shrieks when he sees Don and points an angry finger at Chris) TRAITOR!

Heather: (irritated) Can you quit hugging me already?

Don: (stops and rubs the back of his neck) Sorry. Whenever I'm excited, I give more sugar than I usually do. (chuckles, she walks off onto dock) It's a habit, seriously. (sees Rigby and runs to him) Rigby! (pulls him up in a hug) Man, I've been worried about you, bro!

Rigby: (coughing) Can't...breathe..

Heather: (to Chris) Where is the million dollars I WON last season?

Chris: (shrugs) I don't know, it's probably volcano feces by now.

Heather: (outraged) What? No, I WON that money, I EARNED it! I want..it..BACK! I'll take you to court if I have to!

Chris: Hey, it says right in your contract..(pulls it out) Section 5, subsection 32..sub-subsection 9...ahem..'If you happen to win any amount of money while participating in any season of Total Drama and it becomes lost, destroyed or otherwise gone AFTER it is given to you by any of us at Total Drama Inc., it is no longer our responsibility what is done with the prize.' Don't you remember back in Hawaii?

(Flashback shows Ezekiel, in zombie-form, trying to take the case from Heather and shortly after, he and the case fall into the volcano.)

Heather: (blank face)

Chris: (puts away contract) But hey, like the other 13 here, you too have a chance at the million!

Heather: (angrily breathes into paper bag)

Chris: Oh, that whole subsection thing applies to you too, newbies. Let this be a lesson to you. Don't make poor decisions like our friend Heather here. (Heather crushes paper bag) Now, time to put these two on-

Gwen: (glares with arms crossed) We do NOT want Heather. I'll pay you just to keep her away from me.

Rigby: And we don't want Don! (gets punched by Mordecai) AGH!

Chris: I already know where I'm putting them, thank you. Heather, you're on Team Silver. Don, you're on Team Gold.

Don: (looks at the team, and is standing by Eileen, smiling and arms wide open) Hey guys, gimme some sugar!

(Everyone gives an awkward face except for Eileen, who goes up and gives his leg a bear hug)

Eileen: (smiles up at him) Welcome to the team, Don.

Don: (picks her up and gives her a hug, smiling) Oh, thank you..um...

Eileen: Eileen.

Don: Eileen! Pleasure to meet you! (lets her down)

Eileen: (smiling and blushing a bit) Touche'.

Chris: (rolling eyes, hating the love) Anywhoo, now that both teams are replenished with an extra member, let's see how well you guys'll do with today's challenges. (walks off the dock onto land) Meet me down by the main field.

(After they're all there, Chris is standing in front of them.)

Chris: If you haven't already figured it out by looking at my awesome apparel, today's challenges are gonna relate to sports. Not just the typical sports schoolkids play, I'm talkin' unique sports of all kinds, and they all have something in common: they require skill, strength and athletic ability.

Noah: (confessional) In that case, I should probably call a lifeboat ahead of time. Chances are we'll be over cold ocean waters.

Chris: Things are gonna happen differently today. (looks among the teams) Since there's 14 of you, we'll have 7 challenges, two players for each one. The winners from all 7 challenges will compete in the final death challenge, where there can be only one! Meaning that..the last person standing wins invincibility for their team.

Pops: And one of us scalliwags must jump ship?

Chris: Maybe...maybe not. What's the difference? You all have to participate unless you want your whole team disqualified. (some groan and complain) Heheh, I guess some of you aren't sports fans, eh? Oh well, let's get cookin'!

(They are now in front of a basketball court, which for the record, looked like it came straight from a ghetto neighborhood (ripped nets, rats crawling around, e.t.c.)

Duncan: (somewhat impressed) Hmm, it's like the court we had in juvi, only..you know, we were caged in.

Margaret: But how are we gonna play if the nets are gone?

Chris: (chuckles and walks over) Lesson for ya, dear: NEVER have high expectations on a show like this. You see something, you accept it as it is, got it?

Margaret: I-it's cool, I was just asking-

Chris: Besides, who knows if YOU are the one playing? (pulls out list) I've already arranged who's gonna play what. Okay, lemme have...Rigby from Team Silver and Eileen from Team Gold.

Rigby: WHAT?

Eileen: But I-I'm...

Rigby: I'm..

Both: Too short!

Chris: Exactly! How boring would it be if I had gotten people like Don and Mordecai to play? It'd be too easy of a challenge! Now, get on the court and I'll explain things! (to teams, gives them team flags) Team captains will wave these around and the rest will cheer for their respective team member. Remember, they're gonna need it..(chuckles and walks onto the court)

Benson:...We're doomed..

Chris: (holds basketball) As you both may have noticed, there's tons of rats and creepy rodents crawling around out here. But they're not just any old rodents that eat cute little bugs and lizards, they happen to enjoy chomping on the flesh of any species imaginable, and these babies haven't eaten since who knows when, so I hope you guys can run and jump well. Your scoreboard is right over there(points to where a chalk scoreboard is, showing a score of 0 for each team, Chef holds a piece of chalk) You get 2 points for each basket you make. First one to reach 50 points wins the challenge, the loser..(chuckles) You'll find out soon enough. Now...GO! (blows whistle and throws ball)

(Some of the members cheer. Eileen catches the ball. She runs to her hoop to shoot the basket, but Rigby smacks it out of her hands and dribbles it down the court.)

Duncan: What the? He can't just steal the ball from her like that! This ain't football!

Chris: There's no penalty against it. As long as she isn't being physically abused, it's all good, brah!

Duncan: (crosses his arms) We're in trouble..

Don: (cheers on Rigby) Yeah! Go Rigby! That's my bro! (Rigby looks at him funny)

Duncan: Hey, gym-rat, he's not on our team!

Don: I know, I was just cheering him on! He's my brother!

Duncan: Well, this ain't your brother's minor league basketball game, it's a competition, so cheer Eileen on, she's with us!

Don: Oh! Okay, sure! (cheers for Eileen) Go Eileen! You got it! (She sees and blushes)

(The two spend most of their time running with the ball down each side of the court, escaping the giant rodents that wouldn't seem to leave. Despite their sizes, they're able to get the ball into their respective hoops after a couple tries. After a bit, Team Gold's score is 20, while Team Silver's is 15.)

Mordecai: C'mon, dude, pretend it's Hoop Master 3!..Well, pretend you're actually winning it!

Margaret: Go Eileen! WOO! (to Duncan) Isn't she great?

Duncan: Yeah, I underestimated the bookworm, that's for sure.

(While Margaret and some of the others are busy watching the dangerous game, Gwen walks over to Duncan.)

Gwen: (smiles lightly) Can we..talk in private?

Duncan: (grins) Yeah, why not.

(They walk over to an isolated spot.)

Gwen: So..I was thinking..if we're both still on board, we could go watch the stars tonight..you know, just 'us'? I think there's gonna be a full moon.

Duncan: Ah, I promised Margaret I'd sneak her into Mclean's private quarters. (grins) I heard he's got a new spa tub now, with extra mechanical massage arms.

Gwen: (a bit irritated) But..I thought WE only do that stuff together...

Duncan: Psh, what? You already forgot? (quietly) I'm dating Margaret right now to get these losers outta the game.

Gwen: Hey, now that I think about it, how is dating 'Miss Prom Queen' gonna get us to the finals?

Duncan: Winning everyones' loyalty, and it takes time. I know this game, babe, stop doubting me. (Gwen pouts and crosses her arms) Wha-you're not jealous, are you?

Gwen: (shocked) No, no no, of course not. I was just hoping you hadn't forgotten the girl that ACTUALLY knows you and cares about you. (grabs his hand) And loves you..

Duncan: (lightly slips his hand out of hers) No, why would I? (shrugs, trying to hide affections) I don't like her like that, I-I told you. (She looks at him weird, he notices the game ended) Oh wow, look at that, heheh, let's see who won. (rushes away from Gwen, who is still upset)

Gwen: (confessional) I really hope my suspicions are wrong. I mean..why would he like her anyway? She's preppy, girly, stick-thin...pretty, likeable, sunny...AGH! I don't know what I'm talking about, Duncan HATES girls like that. He probably despises the way she kisses him and...makes out with him whenever they want to. (crosses arms) We'll be back together in no time...I hope.

Chris: Aaaaand..Team Silver takes the medal for the first challenge! (puts gold medal over Rigby's neck) Honestly, I expected you to get eaten, but ya proved me wrong!

Rigby: Hecks yeah I did! (runs to his team) Look guys, I got a medal!

(Mordecai and Benson high-five him, the rest congratulate him)

Benson: Great job. Let's keep up this winning streak, guys. I'm pretty sure it's all gonna go downhill from here. (sees Duncan glare in his direction and glares back)

Duncan: Jeez man, I go away for two seconds and we're already down in the ranks?

Eileen: (sad) I'm sorry, I-I'm not really the athletic type, but I tried.

Duncan: Most of us aren't, but you gotta give it your all on this show no matter what.

Margaret: She only lost by 10 points, Rigby was just TOO good!

Cody: Yeah, she just isn't good at sports, that's all.

Duncan: (shrugs) No biggie, I guess. It's only the beginning. C'mon guys.

(He and the others follow Duncan to the next part of the challenge. Don stays back with Eileen and he drops to his knee down to her level, seeing her tear up.)

Don: (trying to cheer her up) Hey, stop those tears, you're gonna make me shed tears too!

Eileen: (looks down at her feet) I let everyone down. I was nearly winning but I blew it. Now everyone probably hates me..

Don: (puts a hand on her shoulder) I can't speak for anyone else, but..if it makes ya feel any better, I don't hate you. I happen to like you a lot!

Eileen: (blushes a bit) R-really?

Don: Sure! See, Rigby's my older bro, and when we were little, he'd beat me at basketball all the time. You'd never guess it, but he's pretty good at it if he wants to be!

Eileen: (smiles a bit) It's definitely his forte' then. It's just not mine..

Don: (smiles) Well, I already know one forte' you definitely have..smiling. You should do it more often!

Eileen: (bright red) Oh my, well I-I, t-that's so nice of you, Don, I-(someone taps her shoulder, she turns around and sees Chef)

Chef: (holds a leash with chains, puts one around her neck) Let's go, dog. Time for the next challenge! (is pulled away)

Don: Wait, wait for me, Eileen! (goes after them)

(Everyone is at the next challenge area: a nice, clear looking lake.)

Noah: Gee, maybe Chris is finally done with us and he's gonna dump our bodies into the lake.

Pops: (frightened) Oh no! Tell me it isn't true!

Chris: It isn't...I would do much more interesting things with your corpses, trust me. Anyway, welcome to the 2nd challenge..fishing for treasure!

Benson: So..where are the fishing poles?

Mordecai: And the fishing boats?

Chris: (stares at them for a second, then laughs maniacally for a few seconds or more) Heh, that's funny. No, you won't need any of that. THIS kind of fishing is MUCH more unique..and fun! A member from each team will swim underwater while looking for small chests of buried treasure. They're small enough to fit in your hand and they'll definitely benefit you in a way later on, so hopefully that's enough encouragement for the lucky divers. Speaking of which..(looks at list) Lemme have...Cody from Team Gold and Heather from Team Silver.

Heather: (to her team) Looks like we're about to get another win. I'm DEFINITELY fit for a swimming challenge.

Benson: I'll take your word for it, just-(sees she's stripped into a bikini and stares, the other guys as well except for Noah)

Rigby: (drools) Duuuude, she's...she's...

Eva: (irritated and shoves Heather forward) Go and get ready, Twigs McGee!

Heather: (scoffs) She still has her jealousy..

Duncan: (to Cody, who's in swim trunks) Don't let us down, toothpick.

Gwen: Kick Heather's butt for me, and I'll totally give you props.

Cody: (rubs back of neck) Heheh, well, I-I'm not really a fighter though-

Gwen: (smiles) I meant beat her in the challenge.

Cody: Oh..oh sure! Yeah, I-I totally will heh...heh.

Cody: (confessional) If that isn't a flirtatious move towards me, I don't know WHAT is! I knew she'd see the goodness of me eventually! Take THAT, Dun-jerkface!

Chris: (to the two standing on the dock over the water, hands them waterproof bags) You'll each have a bag to collect your treasures. Hopefully you guys are good swimmers, cuz chances are you'll probably be swimming with one hand most of the time. Oh, and those waterproof watches you're wearing? They list the time you have underwater, and you only got 3 minutes to collect as many as you can.

Heather: Puh-lease, it makes more sense to be under the water longer than that. It's nearly impossible to get anything done in three measly minutes.

Chris: Yeah, well, make the best of it then. My rules, and they ain't changin'. (she crosses her arms) Oh, and if you don't come out of the water when your 3 minutes is up, those nifty watches'll start to absorb the blood through your arms and decrease your oxygen levels so it'll make you wanna come to the surface. (grins) Dontcha just LOVE technology? (they awkwardly look at him) Winner takes all, loser takes whatever treasure they have, but end up like Eileen and get to be one of Chef's chained dogs, and he doesn't play nice. The only dogs he's had all his life are Doberman Pinschers he used for hunting wild mountain lions for their meat. (Chef pulls on Eileen's leash, which is tightly strapped onto her neck, the two prepare to dive) Get ready, get set..aaaaand DIVE! (blows whistle and they go into the water)

(The two do well so far, finding the boxes of treasure, and even fighting over some when they both found one at the same time. Meanwhile, they were also facing encounters with eels, barracudas and a couple tiger sharks.)

Mordecai: (points to a shark he sees jump out of the lake) Dude, what's a shark doing in a lake?

Pops: Oh my, the poor dear is probably doomed to death!

Eva: (sarcasm) I'm so sad to hear that..

Heather: (takes a box from the same tiger shark that is trying to steal it from her, she kicks him in the nose and continues on)

Heather: (confessional) A team full of guys? Piece of cake. If it comes down to a case of elimination, I could easily convince either of those goons to vote out 'Jockstrap Psycho'. Then I'd have an alliance with them, even Noah, and presto...they all jump ship and I'm set for the finals, and I WILL win the money this time around..no tricks, no games, no zombified homeschool freaks.

(Chris is watching the two on a laptop.)

Chef: (sees) How are you doin' that?

Chris: I had underwater cameras installed. If any of those undersea creatures try to break 'em, those cameras'll spray 'em with toxic gas to scare them away. Best investment EVER!

Chef: (angry) I thought you was gonna loan me that money for my date with Miss Voluptuous!

Chris: Why? So she can flatten your car?

Chef: That ain't the point, I-

Chris: Whatever, I got a show to do, don't you have a dog to watch, Davy Crockett? (Chef growls and walks away)

(Cody has a good amount of boxes in his bag, but he sees an eel follow him. He screams in bubbles and frantically swims away as the eel begins to give off electric shocks.)

Cody: (confessional) I had a bad experience with eels once. I wasn't even in the ocean or anything, I was swimming in the public pool and they came outta nowhere! Now that I think about it, it was probably those kids that stole my keyboard once. (crosses arms and frowns) Makes me wonder if they're stealing any of my other things right now!

(The rest of the contestants crowd around Chris, and he hides his laptop.)

Chris: Hey! My eyes ON-LY.

Eva: It's been three minutes! I wanna know who WON!

Chris: Alright, alright, Hercules, relax. (points to the two coming back) There they are right now.

(They hold their bags as they come out of the water and walk over towards Chris.)

Chris: Did ya have a nice swim, fishermen?

Cody: No way! I'm grateful I even made it out alive!

Heather: Like you ALWAYS do, you didn't WARN us about those creatures in the water! I almost lost my leg and both of my eyes because of those disgusting slimy eels!

Chris: Haha yeah, I saw them. Hey Heather, didn't they make you lose some of your chests too?

Benson: WHAT?

Heather: Who cares. I already know I have way more chests than Cody does since I have stronger arms to carry them all. That and I caught like 4 chests every 2 seconds, so just give us the win already.

Chris: Not so fast, eager-riffic. We're gonna weigh your bags on the scale to see who the REAL winner is. (takes them and puts them on each side of the scale, Cody's bag makes the weight go down) And there you have it, Team Gold gets their first win! (They cheer)

Duncan: Way to go, bro. I didn't think you'd come through for us, good job. (pats Cody's back, he shrieks a bit)

Cody: Another sunburn, heh, my luck, huh?

Benson: (to Heather) It's one thing if you're confident about the team gaining victories, but you essentially made it seem like you're the only one out of us that could've won this challenge, not only that but you lost some of the cases!

Heather: (scoffs) Well, you've probably never swam with dangerous ocean creatures, but that's beside the point. No matter if I lost one measly little challenge, I STILL have experience with this game unlike most of you, I can keep all of you guys on board while those Gold losers walk the plank. All you have to do is listen and do everything I say, trust me.

Eva: We don't need your backstabbing charity. Even if Benson wasn't the team leader, I still wouldn't look to you for guidance. Ever. (walks away)

Heather: (rolls eyes, then looks to Benson) Sorry to inform you, but you barely know this game, unlike me. I've been on this show for 3 seasons, I know all of the tactics, I know all of the tricks of the trade. Pass your leadership position over to me and I'll make sure we win every single time and look back on this little loss and laugh.

Benson: (keeps a straight face) I'll think about it. (starts to walk away) For now, I'll keep things in line, alright?

Heather: But you're just setting this team up for disaster! Soon enough you'll find yourself dead in the-

Benson: (turns back to her, red and irritated) I don't need 'experience' to lead our team to wins! Don't you tell me that I'm incompetent, got it? I get that enough at work, and I sure as heck won't take it from a young girl like you, now quit badmouthing me or you're fi-(stops and sighs, walks away) Forget it.

(She attempts to go after him when a collar is pulled around her neck. She looks back to see Eileen and Chef holding the leash.)

Heather: You've GOT to be kidding me!

Eileen: (sadly) I wish he was.

Chef: Lets go, dogs! MUSH! (whips them, mostly Heather)

Heather: Ah! Stop it! OW!

Chris: (sees her struggle and laughs) You think thats good entertainment? Well then you're gonna LOVE what we have in store for you next! What rigorous sport will I have lined up for these suckers after the break? s there gonna be more tension on the teams now that we have new teammates? All these questions answered and more on...Total...Drama...MASHUP!


End file.
